I Walk In the Shadows
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: Harry is tired of trying to be the Golden Boy. All he wants is to be Harry. When a bump in with Draco causes him to have damage, some unlikely people come to his aid. Harry and company decide that it is time that he stops walking in the light and darkness and walk in the shadows. Powerful Harry. Dumbledore, Hermione, certain Weasley bashing. OOC characters. HP/LL pairing
1. The Letter

DISCLAIMER – I am not JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own anything except the plot.

DISCLAIMER – The characters will seem different to you. This is because I don't like to follow canon. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then don't read any further than this sentence. This is MY story and I will write it how I want to. If you want the characters to behave in a certain way, then write your own story. Badgering me or flaming me for how I write will not change anything. I will simply be nice and thank you and move on.

**Chapter 1 – The Letter**

Harry was trailing aimlessly down the halls of the dungeons. He had a letter clutched tightly in his hand. He was trying to hide from people and things weren't going that well. The letter hit a raw nerve for him and it was wrenching in the way people just had to mind his business instead of their own. He paused to think back to the situation in the Gryffindor common room.

"_Harry what's wrong with you?" asked Hermione shrilly causing everyone around her to flinch due to the volume. "I'm trying to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong. Why are you flinching the way you are? Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you answer me?"_

"_Wouldn't you flinch if all you ever heard was yelling your entire life?" snapped Harry inches from her face. "As for why I haven't answered you, you haven't shut up long enough for me to get a word in edgewise. We have only been back for two days and you are already making it your life's mission to drive me and everyone else insane Hermione. Why can't you just shut up for once and leave me alone and mind your own business. What's going on with me has nothing to do with you or anyone else. Just leave me alone. I don't want to tell you and I don't have to."_

"_HARRY!" proclaimed Ginny. "You shouldn't talk to her like that. We are only trying to help you. Professor Dumbledore said we were to watch out over you at all times. We are just doing what he told us to do. So stop being so thick and answer her questions. It won't kill you to trust us and tell us what's going on. You are being a right ass about now and it needs to stop. We know what's best for you."_

"_OH YES!" snapped Harry right back. "Everyone thinks they know what's best for Harry Potter and he doesn't even get a say in the matter. I am sick and tired of people telling me what I have to do with my life all the time. Why is it that, I'm NEVER, allowed to have a say in the matter? It's my life after all. I think I know what's best for me better than anyone else as I have been taking care of myself since I was a child. That includes you lot in that category. SO BACK THE HELL OFF OF ME."_

"_DO NOT SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT POTTER," yelled Ron stomping up to Harry with his fists clinched. "What the hell is your problem? Now you better tell us what that letter in your hand states, or we will take it from you and read it for ourselves. One way or another, we will find out what's going on. It would be easier for you to just tell us. There are more of us than there are of you and we can quite easily teach you a lesson about being stubborn."_

"_GO TO HELL!" snapped Harry standing up and pulling out his wand. "I don't have to explain anything to any of you. That is especially so that you can't run back and tell DUMBLEDORK. I am so tired of you people running my life. Hermione thinks she is the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts with her know it all attitude. Ron thinks he is the best that Quidditch has to offer and if anyone says different, he starts to belittle them. Then if I get something that he doesn't, he starts to moan and bitch because I get it and he doesn't. Ginny thinks she is some pampered princess that deserves to be the next Mrs. Potter. That will NEVER happen. Dumbledore has his nose so far up my ass that I feel violated. He isn't my guardian, magical or otherwise, and yet he tells me what I can and can't do with my life. He needs to mind his own damn business as well. I just want you all to LEAVE ME ALONE! Get it through your heads that I am tired of being run around like a dog on a leash. BUTT OUT and leave me alone."_

_Hermione went to pull her wand, but Harry was too quick for her. He shot three simultaneous hexes and sent all three Gryffindors flying. From there, he picked up all of their wands and placed them in his pocket._

"_I am the BEST in this school in DADA," said Harry bitingly, while others around the common room nodded. "You don't stand a chance against me. NONE of you stand a chance. Leave me alone or else. I don't want to be friends with the three of you anymore. I just want to be left alone. Tell Dumbledumb to go fuck himself and get a new weapon. I'm through being a pawn. Thanks to him I have lost everyone that means anything to me. NO MORE! After today, I am my own person and I will do things MY way. If he doesn't like it, he can just drop dead."_

_With that, he opened the portrait and left the common room. Once outside, he threw the three wands down the hall and sped off in a different direction. He knew he needed to get away from all of them. He was tired of the games being played along with the players, and he was tired of everything revolving around him. For once, he was going to take control of his life and to hell with what others thought. He was no longer going to be the hero that everyone expected him to be._

This brought him back to the present. He was currently walking around the dungeons. Quite frankly he didn't care if he got caught by Snape. He was in a mood to just tell people off and it didn't matter who it was. He just wanted to vent some of his frustration on someone. He knew that with everything that was going on that he could challenge everyone and do them damage.

"I wonder what Miss know it all will do when she and the red headed garbage disposal realizes that they aren't going to be getting into my trunk," Harry whispered to himself with a malicious smirk. "I bet they have a fit when they realize that I have taken to shrinking my trunk and carrying it with me everywhere that I go."

He was coming around the corner when he bumped into someone. Being as small as he was, he was knocked clean off his feet. When his back hit the floor, he had to fight not to pass out from the pain. The pain wasn't from the fall itself, so much as what had happened to him days before he arrived at Hogwarts. The cuts, bruises, and soreness still hadn't left him yet. His body was just too tired to heal itself. He struggled to remain conscious as the figure he bumped into leaned over him.

"Potter," said a drawling voice. "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be up in Gryffindor Tower being tormented and idolized by the idiots that live there? Potter, are you listening to me? What in the name is Salazar is wrong with you?"

"Draco," gasped Harry. "Please, get Snape. I don't think I can hold on much longer. The pain is too much to handle. For once, I'm asking for your help. I just can't do it on my own anymore."

"Pain?" asked Draco confused. "All that happened was that you got knocked over. What pain could there be in that? Are you that weak? You barely even hit the floor. All I did was bump into you."

"Not that," whispered Harry trying to hold on to consciousness. "Please get help. No Dumbledore or McGonagall. It must be Snape. Please Draco, hurry. I'm begging you."

Draco look alarmed as there appeared to be blood coming from under Potter. He knelt next to the smaller boy and looked at him with mild concern. He found that his suspicion was correct. Potter was bleeding and it was a large amount. This wasn't something that he could fix and Potter wasn't able to be moved with the amount of blood pooling under him.

"Pansy," said Draco when he realized that Harry was about to pass out. "You and Blaise go and get Uncle Severus. Tell him to bring his healing kit. Something is seriously wrong here. I'll stay with Potter. Just hurry. Tell him it's an emergency. If you meet anyone else, try and convince them to go elsewhere. Daphne, you stay with me and help run interference. We don't want anyone else to try and get a shot in on him when he is in this condition."

Harry passed out from all of the pain in his body. Draco made him as comfortable as he could. He noticed that Harry had a sheet of paper in his hand which he dropped when he finally succumbed to his injuries. Draco picked it up and read it.

_Boy,_

_We have heard that you have inherited a fortune from that criminal. You are going to sign it all over to us. Ungrateful freaks like you don't deserve to be rich. You never told us that your useless parents left you money either. You will be signing that over as well. Once that is done, we will teach you a final lesson about keeping secrets. The beatings that you got this summer are just the beginning. If you are lucky, you might live to see your seventeenth birthday. That old man only said you had to live here until you turned seventeen. He didn't say you had to be healthy. I will finally get my revenge on you and your freaky friends for dumping you on our doorstep all those years ago. How are the ribs and wrist doing? That's just a taste of what we are going to do to you. The pain will be unimaginable when we see you again. If you are smart, you will not return. However, you do owe us for taking you in and giving you a place to live. The money the old fool gave us for your upkeep wasn't enough for us to give our Dudley everything he deserves. Five thousand pounds a month is not enough. We want ALL of your money and you WILL give it to us one way or another. _

_Don't bother trying to run. When we find you, the pain you experienced this summer is nothing compared to what we will do to you next. You tell that old weirdo that we want more money or we tell the world what you all are. He told us you had to be alive. He didn't say you had to be healthy. In fact, he said we were to treat you like you were scum, which we were more than happy to do. He will get you to sign those papers and give us that money._

_Vernon_

Draco paled with each and every word he read. He looked at Harry's pale face and stared in shock and dismay. The boy he hated all these years was not what he thought. He was not pampered and didn't get everything served to him on a silver platter. He was hurt and used his entire life and he didn't even know half of what he needed to be able to do things for himself. People in both the magical world and the muggle world were hurting him and no one knew anything about it except the perpetrators. It was time to do something about this.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to anyone?" whispered Draco trying to make Harry even more comfortable. "Who did all of this to you and why? Why didn't anyone do anything about it? No one deserves to live like this and someone has to do something about it before you are killed for no reason."

"What are you talking about Draco?" asked Severus coming up. "What happened to Potter? Did you see who did this to him? Can you tell me what his injuries are?"

"I have a pretty good idea," said Draco handing he letter to Severus. "Potter has been abused his whole life. It's the only thing that makes sense Sev. Who would do this to the Savior of the Wizarding World? Why would they do this to the one person that defeated the Dark Lord?"

Severus was reading the letter while Draco was rambling on. With each sentence he read, he grew angrier. It would seem that some things in life are just not meant to be. He failed in his one task that Lily asked of him. He failed to protect her son. He was so consumed with his anger of the father, that he forgot the message of the mother. Now the boy was unconscious on the floor of the dungeons. If he didn't get help for him soon, there may not be any Potter's left. With a sigh, Severus went into action.

"Did he say anything to you before he passed out?" asked Severus putting the letter in his pocket and taking out his wand to run a scan on the boy's body. "What did he say before he passed out?"

"He said to get you," replied Draco. "He mentioned not getting Dumbledore or McGonagall. He said that he only wanted you to see him. It's like he doesn't care about anything. He wouldn't say much, but after reading that letter, I would say that he is tired of it all and wants an escape somehow."

"Time is of the essence," said Severus with a sigh of agreement. "Go back to your dorm and talk to your friends. We may have to blow our cover and make a fast getaway. There are things in the works that we shouldn't have to deal with. Be ready for when I call you. When the shit hits the fan, as the muggles say, it will make a huge mess. You MUST be ready to go at a moment's notice."

Draco nodded and he and Pansy, along with Blaise and Daphne made their way back to their common room to talk with their allies. Severus scooped up the boy and raced down the passages to the infirmary, stunning the portraits as he ran by. When he entered, he placed Harry gently on a bed. From there he went and looked for the nurse.

"Poppy," he called. "We have a situation. However, before I let you assist me, I need your magical vow that you will assist me in keeping this quiet and away from ears that don't need to be listening in."

"I need more information before I am willing to do that," stated Poppy. "What's going on that I need to make a magical vow to treat an injured student?"

"The student has been physically and financially abused and the Headmaster is aware of it," said Severus plainly. "In fact, I would say he orchestrated it. This person is unconscious right now in your medical ward and is in need of help. Dumbledore will use his influence and titles to continue to do what he is doing to this person. I need your vow so that we can get this student away from the danger."

"I vow on my magic to keep what I see and hear away from ears that don't need to know," said Poppy. "This will include all staff of Hogwarts including, but not limited to, the Headmaster with the sole exception of Severus Snape until I'm given permission. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes," said Severus. "Hurry! I only know rudimentary diagnostics and such, but from what I saw on MY scans, he is seriously hurt. We may need to move him to St. Mungo's. I don't know if you will be able to help him with all the things that I found wrong with him on my scans."

"Who is the patient?" asked Poppy grabbing things she thought she would need. "Who is hurt this bad so early in the term and school year? We just started school. There shouldn't have been any student fights yet this early in the school year. I know that things are bad between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but I can't see that they caused this amount of harm already. So who is the student we are going to work on?"

"Harry Potter," was all he said as he led her to the boy in question.

She whipped out her wand and began her diagnostics. The more she ran, the angrier she got. The parchment on the table next to her was filling out more and more with each swipe of her wand.

"This is an outrage," she all but yelled. "He has six broken ribs. One of them has punctured his lung. How the hell he was walking around for the last few days is a mystery. His right shoulder is fractured. His right wrist looks like someone stomped on it a few times and shattered it. There are open wounds and contusions all across his back, torso, and legs. His collar bone is broken, and his spleen has ruptured. This boy is lucky to still be alive. We may have to place him in stasis to get him to St. Mungo's. There is only so much I can do for him here. It appears as if he has gone into magical shock. His magic must be the only reason he is even able to be coherent. Now however, his magic is tired and if we don't do something, we WILL lose him."

"Professor Snape?" whispered a tired and weary voice next to them startling both. "Is that you?"

Yes Potter, it's me," said Severus in a soft voice. "Try not to talk too much. We are going to have to take you to the hospital as we can't heal you here. Your wounds are too intense for Poppy to heal alone. We need to take you to some specialists. We are going to have to put a body bind on you so that you don't hurt anything worse than it already is. We are only doing this as some of your wounds are dangerous if we aggravate them."

"I have to tell you and then ask you for a favor," whispered Harry with urgency in his voice. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore know about all of this. They were in on it with my relatives. They knew what was going on and they didn't stop it. I think they were doing things to me to make the situation worse. They are telling Dumbledore everything that happens with me and he is arranging things around what they see. I don't know about the rest of the Weasleys, but Ron and Ginny know and are helping Dumbledore."

Poppy gasped and Severus looked like he swallowed a lemon. Child abuse was a serious offense in the Wizard World. To hear that the illustrious Headmaster was in on it and encouraging students to assist in the matter was rather disturbing. That his best friends were also in on it was dumbfounding. Even with the knowledge that he treated the boy with disdain due to his father, he knew that Harry helped everyone that needed it.

"Who else?" Severus whispered angrily. "Who else was part of this? You have to give us as much information as you can. The more you tell us, the better we can help you."

"I think some of the Weasley family knew," whispered Harry starting to fade. "Just take me to the Dark Lord. Let him kill me and put me out of my misery. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't live like this. Please Professor Snape, just take me to him and let him kill me. I'm tired of the pain and loss. I don't want to go on anymore. I don't want to lose anyone else to this stupid war."

"I will do no such thing," snapped Severus. "I am taking you somewhere safe and you will not argue with me about it. You will drink this potion and you will go to sleep. Poppy and I will make sure that you are seen by the best that money can buy. I have a few fire calls to make once we see to your safety and then we will work on keeping you out of harm's way. Where are your belongings?"

"In my pocket," whispered Harry as he accepted the vial with the help of Poppy. "I shrunk my trunk so that Weasley and Granger couldn't get their hands on my stuff. Hedwig will follow me wherever I am. Don't let them get my dad's cloak or map please. Also, don't let them hurt Hedwig."

"You just rest," said Severus looking in his pockets for the trunk. "We will get you out of here. Someone will pay for this entire travesty. I promise you and your mother that. No one will get away with this. If I have anything to say about it, Dumbledore and his helpers are going to prison for a very long time."

He found Harry's trunk and stored it in his own pocket. From there, he cast the stasis charm on Harry and picked him up. When he had the boy firmly in his arms, Poppy and he went to the fireplace.

"I'll take him to the hospital," said Severus. "Please run interference here. Get a message to Draco Malfoy and his friends to get ahold of his father and have him meet me at the hospital if you would."

"Of course Severus," she said. "Just go before we get some unwelcomed visitors that try and stop us. I will deal with things on this end. I find it sad that he wants the Dark Lord to kill him to end his nightmare. No one should have to wish for death to stop the pain."

"I will see to it that it doesn't happen," said Severus. "Lucius and I are his advisors and assistants. I will make the Dark Lord see reason somehow. If the old fool asks, tell him that I was called. Dumbledore needs to know nothing else. He has already done too much damage already."

"I'll take care of it on this end," assured Poppy. "Just go. You need to get out of here so I can begin my work. Keep me posted as you can so that I know how to proceed."

With that, Severus threw some floo powder into the fire and he and Harry whirled out of sight. They landed in the hospital and Severus rushed to find a Healer. Once he found one, he explained who the patient was and what was needed to ensure his safety. The Healer swore a vow on his magic to protect Harry and to make sure that no one would take him from the hospital without Severus knowing about it first. He turned around and Lucius was standing there waiting for him.

"We need to get your son and a select few out of Hogwarts," said Severus savagely. "The old fool has gone completely bonkers and he almost killed a student. As it is, the student isn't out of danger yet."

"Which student was it?" Lucius asked shocked. "He had better not have harmed one hair on the head of my son or I will kill him myself."

"Harry Potter," said Severus to the surprise of the other man. "Draco found a letter near Potter that was written by his muggle relatives. Dumbledore has been pulling some serious law breaking schemes where Harry is concerned. We have to find a way to stop it before they end up killing him."

He pulled out the letter and let Lucius read it. When the blond aristocrat was done, he went into immediate action. No one could say that Lucius wasn't a man of action when he needed to be. This was one of those times where Severus knew he could trust the man to do what was right. While he may be a Death Eater, he was still a father, and family meant everything to the man.

"You go to the Dark Lord," said Lucius. "Tell him what happened. I'm going to go to the Ministry and take care of this right here and now. This may just change the tides of the war in our favor, or change the war period. With some luck, it may just END the war and all of the loss of life can be stopped. We need to make sure that Dumbledore can't get his hands back on that young man or his money. Do you have his trunk? We might be able to find something within his belongings that will give us more clues."

"I have it," said Severus. "Let me and the Dark Lord go through it and we will send word to you when we find something. You just make sure that Dumbledore can't get his hands back on Harry at any cost. Also keep an eye out on a snowy owl. Potter was adamant that she be kept safe. Familiar bonds are rare, but Harry and Hedwig have one. He loves that owl and she loves him."

When they were done, both men left the building. With a quick turn on the spot both men apparated to their designated locations. Lucius entered the Ministry of Magic and headed to his contact within. Severus headed to Malfoy Manor and immediately sought audience with Voldemort.

Back at Hogwarts, Poppy was having a fit. She immediately raced to the Slytherin common room and relayed Severus' instructions to Draco. The young man quickly went into action and contacted his father who assured his son that he would meet Severus there at the hospital.

"Is Potter going to be alright?" asked Draco of Poppy. "Will he be able to be healed? It looked very bad for him and no one should have to go through that."

"Professor Snape will take him to the best of the best at St. Mungo's," she replied quietly fighting tears. "If you had not found him when you did, he could have died. I know that the two of you never really got on well, but you may have well saved his life."

"I just did what he asked me to do," said Draco swallowing hard. "He asked me to send for Professor Snape and that's exactly what I did. What was wrong with him?"

"I can't tell you everything," she replied. "But what I can tell you is that he would not have lived much longer with the injuries he had. His magic wasn't able to heal him anymore. To help him, I need your help here in the castle. We need to keep certain people off the trail. Would you and your friends be willing to help him and me out?"

"What do you need us to do?" asked Pansy immediately. "We will help out. There is not much love between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but Harry Potter is from an Ancient and Noble house. Muggles did this to him with the assistance of the Headmaster. It's up to us to fix it. Just tell us what we have to do, and we will use our skills to make it happen."

"I normally stay out of the fights as much as I can," Poppy told them. "I need you to keep Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Weasley occupied until you hear back from Professor Snape or Mr. Malfoy. From there, I will deal with the Headmaster. I'm sure that right about now, he is spitting nails that I'm not there to answer his summons. Use caution with the three students, as the portraits have eyes and tell Dumbledore everything. Stun the portraits if you have to, to keep your cover. Someone will talk with you soon. Also one of you will have to go and remove Harry's blood from the area. We don't want anyone getting their hands on it."

With that, Poppy headed back to the medical ward. Sure enough, Albus, Minerva, Pomona, and Filius were there waiting for her. She gave a snort of derision before she went to turn them away. She was so angry and hurt, that it didn't matter that she was friends with some of them. Someone was going to pay for what was done to a child.

"We heard that Harry Potter was taken here due to some injuries," said Albus trying to get answers quickly. "Where is he? Also, where is Severus? Harry should not have left here without permission. His safety is of the utmost importance."

"Severus was called while we were trying to heal Mr. Potter," said Poppy waspishly at him causing the other three heads to raise a questioning eyebrow. "He asked me to inform you that the Dark Lord wanted him immediately. He will return when he is done."

"That explains that," said Minerva quietly. "Where is Potter? I thought Albus said that he was here. Also we are concerned that he was harmed in the first place. According to Miss Granger, he was fine a few moments ago. The portraits said that he was sent here by Severus to get healed."

"He WAS brought here," said Poppy. "His injuries were too many for me to heal. I sent him to specialist who can fix all of the damage that was done to his small frame. When he is well again, I will have Professor Snape or the Healer talk with you. Until then, I can give no information to you. I did take the Hippocratic Oath you know."

"What damage?" Pomona asked in shock. "We were told that Mr. Potter was attacked by another student. Who did this to him and what was actually done? We need to know so that the proper punishments can be handed out. The ones who are responsible for this can't be allowed to get away with this. Students can't just go around attacking other students to the point that they need to see a healer due to something that you can't fix with your vast experience."

"Mr. Potter is famous for picking fights with other students," said Albus trying to act like a pacifist. "I'm sure that his injuries are not that severe. I must insist that you tell me where he is Poppy. By sending him out of the castle, you have put his life and your job in jeopardy. To save both, you need to start telling us what we need to know."

"HA!" yelled Poppy before promptly slapping him. "My job doesn't fall under your jurisdiction Albus Dumbledore. Only the Medical Board and the Board of Governors can remove me from my post. As for who attacked Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that his injuries were NOT caused by another student. In fact, many of his injuries are quite old while others are severely damaging."

"Then that means that his injuries occurred before he came back to school," said Minerva putting two and two together before she turned to Dumbledore to unleash her anger. "This means that his RELATIVES did this to him. How much did you know about what is going on in that house Dumbledore? Don't you dare tell me that I am imagining things! I warned you that those filthy beasts were not fit to raise him. I told you to find a nice wizarding family to raise him."

"SILENCE," called Dumbledore furiously. "Poppy, I must insist that you tell me where he is. I have to get him to safety before the Dark Lord finds him. If Voldemort finds Harry Potter and kills him, we have lost the war as he is the only one that can end this. Too much rides on Mr. Potter's shoulders. We need to get him back here. So tell me right now what I want to know."

"NO!" snapped Poppy right back. "I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING! I took an oath to not break the confidentiality clause. On top of that, once more I'll remind you that I took a Hippocratic Oath to keep the confidentially of my patients. You can't force me to tell you anything and if you don't put that wand back in your pocket and get out of my infirmary, I will press charges against you for threatening me."

Albus looked around and noticed that all of the assembled people had their wands trained on him. He let out a growl of frustration and left the ward. Minerva looked at Poppy for a moment before she spoke. Her voice was shaky, but she went for the full report.

"Where is he?" she asked her friend. "Where did you send him? We need to know what we can do to help him. Now that we know something serious is going on, maybe we can use our positions to give better assistance to him."

"I can't tell you," whispered Poppy. "I swore to Severus that I wouldn't tell anyone without his explicit permission. Just know that he is safe. Severus said he would make sure he got the best medical attention money could buy."

"Can you at least tell us what was wrong with him?" asked Filius understanding her hesitancy. "We already have Miss Granger and the two Weasleys saying that Mr. Potter attacked them. Very little could be understood about the altercation as it doesn't fit in with Mr. Potter's normal attitude where they are concerned."

"They haven't come in here for treatment," said Poppy confused. "What did he do to them? Did someone else treat them for injuries? He didn't mention that they got into a fight."

"He mainly disarmed them and threw their wands out of their reach for a bit," said Minerva waving off her concern. "From what I gather from Mr. Longbottom, they had it coming to them when Harry let loose on them and told them to butt out of his life and leave him alone. From what we gather from others who heard everything, he told them he was tired of them sticking their noses in his business and he wanted people to stop running his life for him. Now please tell us what you can about his injuries."

"He is severely malnourished," said Poppy carefully choosing her words. "He is at least thirty pounds under weight and six inches too short basing off of James and Lily's heights. He has six broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. His wrist was smashed. His collar bone was broken. His spleen was ruptured. He had deep lacerations across his torso, back, and legs. Those are just the recent injuries. He has many more that never healed right. Now please don't ask me anymore. I have already told you more than I should have. I don't want to lose my magic by betraying my oaths."

"You have told us plenty," assured Filius. "Don't worry about Dumbledore. We'll keep him occupied while Severus sorts this out. I'm rather surprised that Severus is handling this. I was under the impression that he hated the boy."

At that moment, Severus entered the room. He looked at them all and spoke softly.

"It's because he asked me to take him to the Dark Lord to be killed," he said to the shock of the others. "He said he couldn't take it any longer and wished to die. Of course, that isn't going to happen. I won't let him. That young man has been going through this since he was delivered to those animals. Lucius is working on getting a protective order placed on Harry so that Dumbledore can't get his hands on him or his vaults. I went through his trunk and found out that his original acceptance letter was addressed to the Cupboard under the Stairs. They made him sleep in a cupboard until he was eleven."

"That's barbaric," snapped Minerva furiously. "I know for a fact that, that house has four bedrooms. I told the old fool not to place him there. He told me it was for the Greater Good and the blood wards would protect Harry there."

"There can't be blood wards there," stated Filius in confusion. "Harry is NOT related to the Dursleys in any way, shape, or form. Lily Evans was adopted. She told me herself that she was adopted. Add to the fact that Blood Wards are illegal and you have someone that is doing way too many things against Harry that shouldn't be done. We need to put a stop to this."

"I have a way," said Severus slowly. "You aren't going to like it though. However, I talked to some powerful people, as has Lucius, and we know where we can place him that will keep him safe from Albus Dumbledore. Even if it's only temporary, we may have to place him there."

"Tell us anyway," said Minerva firmly. "We are all adults here. We can handle a bit of unpleasantness. We need to know as much about this as possible. We need all the facts so that we can assist with his defense and protection."

"The only place that he can be safe is with the one person that you all will not want him to go," said Severus carefully. "There is one person that CAN stand up to Dumbledore magically and is willing to protect Harry until he can do it himself. Somewhere along the way, a huge mistake has been made and this person is being blamed for much that he didn't do."

"You can't possibly mean that you are going to take him to the Dark Lord," whispered Pomona. "That is the one person other than what we are hearing, that would actually kill him. He murdered the boy's parents for crying out loud. Severus you can't possibly be serious about all of this."

"According to the Dark Lord, he was sent there by someone giving him false information," said Severus. "He stated that he was not there to go after the Potters that night. He was there to intercept Dumbledore. The two have been enemies for a long time. From what I'm to understand, there was a bit of confusion as James Potter looked just like Dumbledore when the two began to fight. It was only after James died that he looked like himself. He had no idea that it was the Potter's residence that he was at. To the Dark Lord, he was there to fight Dumbledore. The Potters were just collateral damage because of a spell of Dumbledore's."

"How can you be sure that he is telling the truth?" demanded Minerva. "The man is evil and will do anything and everything to win the war. How do you know he isn't just telling you a lie to get you off his back?"

"Have you ever known the Dark Lord to tell someone something just to get them off his back?" asked Severus with scorn. "He would have just hexed or killed me for even questioning him if he wasn't telling the truth or something very close to it. I would be in a world of pain right about now had I crossed any line or boundary no matter how much he trusts me. Yet I'm standing right in front of you talking with no pain or shakes and I have permission to repeat his words."

"He does have a point," muttered Filius with resignation. "Why does he want to care for Potter after he has tried to kill him each year since he started school? This just doesn't make sense to me."

"He doesn't," said Severus to the surprise of the others. "When Potter was a baby, that scar didn't come from the Dark Lord. It came from somewhere else. In Potter's first year, the Dark Lord was NEVER in Hogwarts. That was an illusion placed to make it look like he was possessing Quirrell. The reason Quirrell died was because Dumbledore had no further use for him for failing to kill Harry Potter. In Potter's second year, it was the diary bit of the Dark Lord that Harry fought. It wasn't the current Dark Lord. In Potter's fourth year, there was no fight. It was all an elaborate set up to make Harry seem like he was losing his mind. The healers at St. Mungo's have found spell traces in Potter's mind in the form of an altered memory. It made him believe that he went to a graveyard and battled with the Dark Lord. It never happened. The only battle that did occur was at the Ministry last year. That was mainly due to Dumbledore setting the two of them against one another."

"I AM GOING TO KILL DUMBLEDORE MYSELF," raged Minerva making everyone jump. "HE HAS RUINED THAT CHILD'S LIFE FOR NO REASON WHAT SO EVER."

"Of course he did," said Severus bitingly. "Haven't you heard what I have said? He wants Potter and the Dark Lord out of the way so that he can hang on to the title of the most powerful wizard. Add in the fact that Harry has more money than anyone else in Britain, and you have all the reasons sitting in front of you. Now, add in the fact that Harry probably has more titles and affiliations than Albus, and you have even more reasons sitting right there in front of you. I firmly believe that Harry is heir to more than just what his parents and Black left him. After all, the Potters AND the Blacks are old families and Harry is related to and heir of both."

"I don't understand what caused the fight between Harry and the Weasleys and Miss Granger," said Pomona slightly confused. "Why would they get into it after all of this time? They have been friends since the first day Harry stepped through the barrier and onto the train."

"I found a journal that Harry has been writing," said Severus, resigned to give all the information. "In it, he tells about the meeting of the Weasleys on that day. He says in the journal that Molly Weasley was talking very loudly about the station being packed with muggles. He also said that she asked what the number was of the platform they needed while looking around as if for something or someone. Why would she ask that when she went to that same location for seven years during her time in school as well as all of the children she has had since she married and such? There is no other platform to get onto the Hogwarts Express. Also, all magical families go through the floo on the magical side of the barrier. Wizarding families rarely if ever find the need to use the muggleborn entrance."

"It sounds like this was all an elaborate set up," said Filius thoughtfully. "It seems that the Weasleys are in it for some reason and have buttered up Potter for his wealth. Them being poor and he being rich is the only thing I can see. However, what does Miss Granger have to do with it?"

"We are still working on that," said Severus. "Lucius is working at the Ministry right now to keep Dumbledore from getting access to Harry. If I had to wager a guess, being Potter's friend will make it easier to get a high ranking spot someday. The girl is ambitious after all. The only reason I can think that she was not in Slytherin was due to the fact that she is a muggle born."

"We will help you all that we can," promised Minerva grabbing him softly on the arm in assurance. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize that things were this bad. If there is anything that you need from us, please don't hesitate to ask. We must work together to ensure that Harry stays safe and alive."

"We just need to keep the old fool busy until we can get things set for Harry," said Severus. "If we can keep him here until Lucius is done, we can have Harry safe from Dumbledore's manipulations soon. Lucius is skilled at what he does and he has a copy of the letter that Potter's relatives wrote to him. We may also pull certain students from the school for a short period of time."

Severus pulled out the letter and let the others read it. All four were furious when they were done with it. Not only had Albus been trying to kill the child, but he set it up so that the boy would lose his money to his supposed relatives. Standing there after that was four very furious Heads of House and one healer. The old fool would pay for doing what he was doing. They would all see to that.

"If you can get him to the Dark Lord safely, then we will assist in any way possible," said Pomona. "While I don't trust the Dark Lord, I trust Dumbledore even less. I DO trust Harry Potter. I'm on his side in this. I stand with you Severus."

"As it stands at this moment, Harry will be taken to Malfoy Manor in a couple of days," said Severus. "Lucius has a couple of Death Eaters keeping an eye on the situation at the hospital and the Dark Lord is keeping tabs on Harry's mind through the link between them. He is going to work with Harry through the link to build up defenses and ground him as it were, so that he can get better faster. That is the easiest and safest way we know. We can always arrange for tutors to help with his education later and that of those we may want to move to safety. Harry isn't the only student in danger due to what Dumbledore is doing."

"I still have to deal with the Weasleys and Miss Granger," said a fuming Minerva. "They have gone too far and its time that they learned that Harry is not a plaything for them. They will wish they never heard of Hogwarts when I'm done with them. Anyone who wants to help is more than welcome to help me flay them alive."

"I already have Mr. Malfoy and his friends running interference in that area," said Poppy. "They are collecting information as we speak so that we can build a solid case against EVERYONE who had a hand in this. It would be nice for Harry to have a fighting chance again and it looks like the Slytherins are just what he needs to do it."

"If I can help it, Harry will be free from the influence of everyone soon," snarled Severus. "Who wants to go with me to his relative's house and make a mess as it were? It's time to punish them for their sins."

"Is the Dark Lord sending minions out to their house?" asked Minerva. "If he is, then I would rather stay here in the castle and handle things on this end. At least two of us need to stay here to keep an eye on the students. Also, we need to get a heritage test done on Harry to see if he has more than he has."

"I'll take care of that," stated Severus. "It didn't dawn on me to actually have his bloodline tested. I was too worried about his life and health. I'll get some of his blood to the goblins and have them test it. I have his key to his vaults so I can access it should I need to. I will also see to it that they get rekeyed after. At the moment, you have a furious team of goblins that want to protect their wealthiest client. His vaults will be safe at the very least."

"I would like to go to the Dursley residence," said Filius showing menace. This surprised everyone as he was so soft hearted and kind to everyone. "Is there a way we can insure my safety from the Death Eaters? I agree with the Dark Lord that it's time that they are treated just like they treated Harry. I want to see some justice done to them."

"Give me five minutes," said Severus when he recovered from his shock. "I'll find out who is going and what can be done to assist you. Something tells me that he would be honored to have a Dueling Champion helping him get revenge."

True to his words, Severus was back and he had a smug look on his face.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop. I hope that this start is intriguing enough to keep reading.


	2. Dealing With the Trash

DISCLAIMER – I am not JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own anything except the plot.

DISCLAIMER – The characters will seem different to you. This is because I don't like to follow canon. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then don't read any further than this sentence. This is MY story and I will write it how I want to. If you want the characters to behave in a certain way, then write your own story. Badgering me or flaming me for how I write will not change anything. I will simply be nice and thank you and move on.

To those of you that are too cowardly to create an account and post a review, I think that you should grow up. If you don't like a story, that's fine, but to be nasty because of it is just stupid. Create an account and talk to me then. Your words mean nothing to me if you are going to bash me. At least I have the guts to actually post a story for people to enjoy. Where is your courage?

Thank you all so much for the many, many reviews that you have given me just on the first chapter. I am humbled by your support.

**Chapter 2 – Dealing with the Trash**

"You will be happy to know that the Dark Lord is insuring your safety," Severus told the Charms Professor. "He, Bellatrix, and Rabastan are going personally to deal with the muggle trash. This way, Dumbledore can't get involved without a serious fight on his hands. The Dark Lord is actually looking forward to being able to teach these muggles a lesson that they will never forget. Lucius has informed the Ministry of what's going on, and Cornelius has issued an immediate pull back of all Ministry personnel from Privet Drive. If the Dursleys survive this encounter, they are to be brought before the Wizengamot and tried for attempted murder. Also, a warrant has been issued for the arrest of Albus Dumbledore."

"I shall be waiting outside of Privet Drive then," said Filius leaving the room. "I'm sure that you ladies will deal with what's going on inside the castle. Suffice to say, I don't want to be here for lack of assurance that I don't lose my temper. I don't want to get into trouble for halfway killing Dumbledore or his accomplices. Even with as mad as I am, I don't want to go to Azkaban for losing my temper and killing someone. When someone as generous and kind as Harry gets hurt, my goblin lineage comes out full force. I want to see people punished for what has happened to that young man. I want them to suffer worse than he has suffered in his young life."

With that, the diminutive professor left the room and from there he left the grounds. Minerva waited for a few moments as she felt Filius leave the grounds. With that, she nodded her head and left as well. As she was coming around the corner near the Transfiguration Department, she heard a conversation between Draco and Ron. She waited to hear what was being said before she decided to get personally involved. It seemed thus far that the lions were trying to bully the snake. The snake meanwhile was using intelligence and subtlety to hold his own without getting himself into trouble should they be heard.

"You are nothing but a slimy snake Malfoy," snorted Ron making Minerva growl with displeasure. "Harry would never go to you for help. He needs me to take care of him. There are things going on that even you wouldn't imagine. Back off of Harry or I will back you off. You aren't allowed to get near him. Consider this your only warning. We have total rights to Harry and you need to stay away from him. You would only want to help him to save your Death Eater ass anyway. We need him for other reasons. Our reasons are more important than yours."

"Yes we know all about what you have been doing and why you need him," Draco answered with a sneer right back. "Why don't you leave Potter alone and let him decide on his own what he wants and doesn't want. He doesn't need someone like you doing it for him. He is intelligent enough to make his own decisions. We have watched for five years now, and you do nothing but bring him down. Maybe it's you that needs to stay away from him so that he can have the chance to be the person that we know is hidden in there. Harry Potter is a person and NOT a possession for ANYONE. That is especially true for you three. None of you are worthy of his friendship. Maybe now, he will know just how low you three really are. We of the Snake Pit are appalled at what you have done as his supposed best friend. We may be ambitious, but we don't do half the things to each other that you three do to him. It's time that the three of you grow up and try and figure out that life doesn't give you what you want just because you are the friend of a famous person."

Minerva wanted to applaud at that statement. She was about to intervene when the students started speaking again. She didn't want to interfere too soon, but she wanted to ensure Draco's safety as well. The three lions were already circling their prey and would no doubt try and harm him. She knew that Draco could be a poisonous snake when he had to be. However, it was still three against one and the two girls were skilled with their wands. She really hoped that the three lions didn't do anything that they would regret for the rest of their lives. They were in enough trouble as it was. Attacking another student was not something they wanted added to their already growing list.

"You need to keep your nose out of our business before I rearrange it for you," snapped Ginny pulling Minerva's attention back to the drama unfolding. "What we are doing with Harry doesn't concern you. You had better keep your nose out of it or what is happening to him will pale in comparison to what we do to you. I'm quite skilled with a wand and will not hesitate to hex you from here until oblivion. Some of my spells are unmatched by many in this castle. I can make you suffer without anyone knowing anything about it. They wouldn't believe someone like you anyway if you went and told them that three star Gryffindor students attacked you for no reason. All three of us are prefects and we could always claim that you are lying to get us into trouble."

"I'm better with a wand than you are Malfoy," stated Hermione with contempt. "There are three of us and only one of you. My advice would be for you to turn around and worry about what's going on in your house rather than what's going on in ours. What we are doing for the Headmaster doesn't have anything to do with you. What we want to know is where Harry is. We don't need or want your opinion on the matter as it doesn't make a difference one way or the other. Professor Dumbledore is quite anxious to get Harry back and where we can make him do what we want. This will include stopping people like you from asking too many questions. We have ways of silencing people like you and your father."

"Let's see," said Minerva finally putting in an appearance and startling the four students. The three Gryffindors were paling at the sight of her while Draco looked relieved that she had come to his rescue. He knew that he shouldn't be out alone, but there was just too much to do and too little time to do it with. "That will be fifty points from Gryffindor each for threatening another student. I will have all three Gryffindor prefect badges in my hand within the next two seconds or three lions will be suspended if not expelled. From there, I will award Slytherin House twenty points for standing up for another student. Ten points will be added for that student being of another house. Also ten more will be added for not retaliating to the threats being made or pulling your wand."

"Thank you Professor," said Draco bowing gracefully to her as the three Gryffindors looked on in outrage. "I appreciate your timely actions. I was not even attempting to confront these three when we literally bumped into one another. All I want is to make sure they can't harm Harry Potter any more than they already have. His health and frame of mind is all that matters to me right about now."

"So much you know Malfoy," hissed Ron angrily. "We know what's best for him and you need to stay away. This is your last warning on the matter."

"Head back to your common room now Mr. Malfoy," said Minerva kindly smiling at him. "Take another ten points for your concern. I shall speak to Professor Snape about your honorable actions. I will handle the situation from here and you can bet that some answers will be forthcoming soon. If you happen to run into your Head of House, please ask him to meet me in my office. I may need his assistance with some things."

Draco nodded his head and headed away from the area. Minerva held out her hand and waited for the three in front of her to hand her the prefect badges. When they didn't move fast enough, she pulled out her wand and took them forcibly from them. Anger was on her face as she was stashing said badges into her pocket. She glared at the three before her with anger that wasn't normally shown to students in general much less Gryffindor. She was especially glaring at Ronald for his last outburst when she expected them to remain silent.

"The three of you will march to my office quickly and quietly while I make the arrangements that are needed to ensure that the three of you will be properly punished for what you have done," she hissed through clenched teeth. "If I have any more trouble out of any of you, you will be suspended at best and expelled at worst. The three of you have some serious explaining to do. When I'm done with you, you will be begging me to tell me more than I need or want to know about what happened and what your part in this sordid affair is."

"We didn't do anything wrong," protested Ron angrily, going red. "We were minding our own business when that snake showed up out of nowhere. He has no right to this part of the castle as he belongs in the dungeons. We didn't actually do him anything. You can't take our prefect statuses from us. The Headmaster will not allow that. I earned that badge and I demand that you give it back to me."

"You have just lost your outside activities for that statement," snapped Minerva showing them why she was the mother lioness. "I suggest that you shut your mouth before I expel you. You didn't EARN anything. The badge was SUPPOSED to go to Harry. His grades are better than yours and his sense of responsibility is also loads better than yours. Now march to my office or I will expel you right here and now. For the record, should you not get expelled, you will give me a month in detention for making demands of ME. I'm in charge here now and what I say goes. If I have any more trouble out of you, you will wish you had never stepped foot into this castle."

Minerva followed the trio with her thoughts swimming. She knew she had to confine these three children before things got completely out of hand. She also knew that they had to find more information about how far their hands were in this mess. She could only do so much until they got that information. Her anger was battling with her as it wanted to unleash on these stupid teens. She knew that with Lucius and Severus taking care of Dumbledore, things in the castle would work a bit differently soon enough. It was all a matter of making sure that Harry survived this ordeal and made it back to them in one piece. That he wouldn't ever be going back to those horrible muggles was a small comfort. She knew that Harry was a powerful individual. He was in the top ten of the school as a whole. He was quiet, affectionate, compassionate, and fiercely loyal. Add in that he was ambitious, intelligent, and trustworthy, and you had a child that was the center of all things great.

While in route, she came across Severus and beckoned him to join her. He nodded in agreement and fell into step beside her. Like her, his thoughts were swimming around all of the events that were taking place and what they were going to do to improve the ways of life of the students in the castle. They knew that Harry probably wasn't the only child to be going through all of this. They were both having similar thoughts, thought they didn't know it, about if other children were going through the same thing and hiding it just as well as Harry was. Together, they followed the three teens to her office. Once inside, she turned to talk to Severus.

"With Albus out of the castle, it's up to us to keep the students safe and to make sure that those three are punished for what they were doing," she informed him. "We need to make sure that they don't think we are going to be punishing them for nothing. I need to know just how far these three were in on the plan and what parts they played. Draco was able to hold his own while they were threatening to harm him. I have awarded him many points for his honor. So far I have taken their badges from them. Mr. Weasley has also lost his Quidditch spot and his Hogsmeade visits."

"Has Filius left the castle yet?" asked Severus as he followed her to her office. "I sent a request to St. Mungo's that they send a sample of Harry's blood to the goblins for testing. I asked Griphook to send me a copy of all of Harry's bank transactions as well as the results of his blood tests. I was assured that there would be no problem with that. He was quite willing to assist when he found out that Harry hasn't been getting his statements and someone is running interference with his mail. He was equally furious when I told him that Harry was in the hospital fighting for his health and that he was seriously hurt. They are going to find out just how much money was stolen from him and do what they have to in order to get it back."

"I want to see for myself what's going on," said Minerva ignoring the angry teens. "We need to deal with the Weasleys and Miss Granger. What do you suggest we do with them? For the moment, we have no concrete evidence that they have done anything. However, I'm not stupid enough to think they are not involved up to their eyebrows in this plot. At best, I can give a pensieve memory of what I just heard in the hallway, but that's about all I have as evidence. Any suggestion you could give will be well received and warranted. I want to help Harry as best as I can, but for the moment, I am too angry to think things through rationally."

"Get Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones here to assist," suggested Severus thinking quickly. "We can let Arthur know what we suspect and what we think is going on. From there, Amelia can talk with him and allow us to use Veritaserum and get the full truth from them. We will need to get word to the Granger parents about all of this. Something tells me that they have no idea what's going on and I for one would love to be able to tell them. Miss Granger has been acting too high and mighty since the day she walked into this castle. She is a muggleborn and she believes that she knows more than even us professors at times. I want it to end tonight. It's time to find out what is going on and why she thinks she is so much better than everyone else."

"Why don't you head to their house and get them," suggested Minerva nodding in complete agreement. "That way we can deal with this situation in its entirety and get it over with. If even half of what we suspect is true, we can nip all of this in the bud before it goes any further than it already has. While we are at it, we can get Molly Weasley here as well. We can get all the dirty laundry out in the open and be done with it. While we are at it, we need to find out whom exactly, Harry's magical guardian is and who he was supposed to go to when James and Lily died. Now that Sirius is dead, we need to know what is to happen now. I have no doubt that James and Lily stated he was NEVER to go to the Dursleys."

"Excellent idea," said Severus tapping his chin in thought. "Give me about thirty minutes. I should be back by then with either permission or the Granger parents personally. Pomona is seeing that other professors start making rounds and will join us here shortly. She wanted to be here for this as much as the rest. Poppy will be along shortly and she is determined to have her favorite patient represented by each and every available person. To be honest, she is so angry, that I wouldn't be surprised if she starts hexing those three just for breathing too loud. As for what James and Lily would have wanted, I have no doubt that you are correct. I grew up not too far from Lily and Petunia. I know just the sort of person she is. She was horrible as a child and I have no doubt she is even more horrible now."

With that, Severus departed to get the Grangers. He knew that he needed them to understand what their daughter was doing. He arrived at their residence and knocked on the door. It was opened by a woman that was without a doubt Hermione's mother. She was the spitting image of her daughter. The hair, eyes, and mannerisms were identical down to the last dimple. With a sigh, Severus launched into his reason for being there.

"Madam Granger?" he asked and watched as she nodded. "My name is Professor Snape. I teach your daughter Potions at Hogwarts. May I have a few moments of your time? I really need to talk with you and your husband. I'm afraid that what I have to tell you will come as a shock and probably anger you. I assure you that it is important and you will want to hear all about what I have to tell you."

"Is Hermione hurt or in some kind of danger?" asked Emma Granger standing aside to allow him entrance. "Please come in. My husband is in the den. We can all sit comfortably and talk there. What happened to her? Did someone attack her and is she being treated?"

"Your daughter is not in any danger per say, nor is she hurt," stated Severus soothingly as he was led to the den. "She is however in a serious amount of trouble that is of her own making. There are a few things that I want to talk to you about, but I have to go one at a time to get as much information as I can so that we can figure out what is going on and what her part in this is. Has your daughter come into some money recently that didn't come from you or relatives of yours?"

"Why, yes she did," responded Emma with mild surprise in her voice that he would ask something like that. "When we asked her, she told us it was a reward from the school for her academics. Are you telling me that she lied to us about this? We were led to believe that she was the best in the school and this was a reward. We thought this was kind of strange as a school normally doesn't give a monetary reward. However, we figured that it must be something that the magical world does. As we are non-magical, we just assumed she told us the truth as she has never really lied to us before."

"I'm afraid that it's more serious than that," answered Severus grimly. "We don't give cash rewards for good grades any more than the non-magical schools do. We do however give plaques and things like that. At best we give gift certificates and such to places like book stores and the candy shop. I suspect that she is getting those funds illegally. At this time, I have no REAL proof, but I have my suspicions as to where that money is coming from. I was wondering if the two of you would be willing to allow me to escort you to Hogwarts so that we may question your daughter in your presence so that you know we aren't doing anything to her that we aren't within the law, or your permission, to do."

"Can you at least tell us what your suspicions are?" asked Dan nervously. "We know she is ambitious, as well as intelligent. We didn't fully believe her when she stated she won the money, but we know so little about your world, that we didn't really question it. She has never lied to us before. However, we aren't stupid enough to think that she can't if she feels we don't need to know about it. So if you would be so kind, please just give us a general rundown of what's going on and we can make a sound decision from there. I don't want her hurt, but if she is doing something illegal, then she must be punished. You being here tells that, this is serious enough already. Normal teachers wouldn't come here on just a suspicion. They would just send a note for us to inquire and find out on our own. You must have some infinite proof that she has done something. You are the first of her teachers to come here since she joined the school."

"I suspect that she is being paid to be the friend of Harry Potter and to cause him to not function at his full potential," answered Severus looking grim after he got his thoughts in order. "As I said, we have no sufficient proof, but after an altercation with Harry, your daughter was accused of some things. So far, for her actions, she has been stripped of her prefect status. This was done because she was heard by the Deputy Headmistress as she went on to threaten another student with violence. Also, we aren't sure just how far her fingers are in the money jar so to speak. With you there, we can legally question her about just how much she knows and how much she has participated in the embezzlement of funds from Mr. Potter. We also want to know how much information she has about the attack on Mr. Potter."

"What does Mr. Potter have to say about all of this?" asked Emma in disgust. She had a nagging suspicion that her daughter was a main culprit in all of this. She wanted to know more. "She hardly talks about him anymore except to complain that she knows more than he does. It's getting rather annoying to hear her complain about the young man that has been so nice to her since she entered the magical world. According to Hermione, she has been rescuing him from danger pretty much from the moment she met him. Also according to her, she is the only thing making sure he passes each year with his tests and exams and such. She has changed in her views of him in the last two years. At first she as all praise for him due to him saving her from that troll. Lately, all her letters are complaints about him in general. I'm getting rather tired of hearing it."

"I can tell you that, that it is nothing more than a fabrication from your daughter," assured Severus as he made to stand. "Yes she has helped Mr. Potter in his adventures, but only because she refuses to NOT participate. He has helped save her life and that of the school more than once. In fact, he has done so at least once a year since they have become students. Mr. Potter has saved your daughter's life on more than one occasion. As for what Mr. Potter is saying about all of this, is nothing. He is currently in the hospital fighting for his life. We need to get to Number Four Privet Drive and gather his relatives while we are at it as they are the reason he is in the hospital being seen by specialists to save his life. I would appreciate any assistance that you can give to me. I have sent a message to Madam Bones of the Ministry, who is the Head of the Magical Law, and she has sent me a one way portkey to Hogwarts. She will meet us there, but I would like to take his relatives with us so that they may answer some questions as to why they felt it necessary to almost kill him this summer."

"I was in Her Majesty's guard," said Dan nearly in a hissing voice. "Emma and I despise those that are child abusers. If our daughter is doing something that is against the law, then we want answers as well. We didn't raise her to be a common criminal. As to Mr. Potter's relatives, I will help you force them to accompany us to Hogwarts even if it means I have to beat on them to get it done. I despise people who abuse children. Knowing that my daughter is doing it as well just infuriates me even more."

"Is Harry going to be alright?" asked Emma tentatively as Severus held out his hands for the Grangers. "Will he make it?"

"We have the best that money can buy making sure that all of the damage done to him is repaired," assured Severus. "I'm going to apparate us to the Dursleys. This will feel odd, but whatever you do, don't let go of my hands. Should you need something to sooth your stomach after we land I have something in my pocket. It will feel very disorienting."

"Let's just get this done," stated Dan holding out a hand to the man. "I need to have words with my daughter. The sooner she spills all of her dirty little secrets, the sooner we can arrange for a way to pay back Mr. Potter for both his kindness and the illegal activities my daughter has done to him. She will not only be punished by you and your people, but you can bet she will be in serious trouble with us as well. Depending on what type of trouble she is in, we may just pull her out of that school and bring her back home permanently."

Nodding, Severus gripped their hands tightly and turned on the spot. A few moments later, he was standing in front of Privet Drive and helping Emma keep her stomach in one place. When they looked up, Filius was standing there.

"I forgot for the moment that you were going to be here Filius," stated Severus rubbing his head in weariness. "This is Emma and Dan Granger. They are Miss Granger's parents. We are going to head to Hogwarts so that we know just how far into this mess Miss Granger's hands are. Her parents are quite interested in hearing what their daughter has to say on the subject as well. I have Madam Bones meeting us at Hogwarts. I was hoping to get the Dursleys to go with us, but I forgot that the Dark Lord would be here. In all of the activity, I let that major bit of information slip from my mind."

"I was hoping you would turn up Severus," said Filius while acknowledging the Granger parents. "Bellatrix has informed me, and asked me, to pass on that Dumbledore has started causing problems at the Ministry which in turn is causing problems for the Dark Lord. He was unable to attend tonight's little soiree. Right about now, they are working on keeping Mr. Potter out of the sight of Dumbledore so that he can't bring the boy back and do more damage to him. So if you need some help getting these monsters to Hogwarts, I will be more than happy to lend my wand to the cause. I was about to leave when you arrived."

"I want to see them buried in Azkaban for what they did to Potter," muttered Severus with conviction. "Like Mr. Granger, I DESPISE child abusers. I may not have love for Harry's father, but that doesn't mean I don't have compassion for his son. No one should have to endure that in their life. Add in that they almost killed him and we have even more serious issues. James loved Harry and would not have wanted him to be harmed in this matter. Lily would have killed Petunia herself if she were alive right now."

"Well let's get the mongrels to the castle and let the law deal with them," suggested Filius pulling out his wand and blasting open the door. "I want them punished just as much as you do. They will regret the day that they raised a hand to harm Mr. Potter. That lad is a promising student that is in the top three of my class. I can't let a talent like that be destroyed."

"From the way our daughter talks, the young man is barely passing," mentioned Emma. "How is he in the top three if he doesn't do his work and such? This just doesn't make sense to me. Hermione has much to answer for it seems. She seems to be making herself something more than she really is and is degrading Mr. Potter for no reason at all."

"Mr. Potter is in the top ten of the entire school," stated Severus with conviction. "He WOULD do better if Ronald Weasley and the Headmaster were to leave him alone. It is my belief that he holds back so that he doesn't have more problems than he already has. Your daughter gets highly upset if she isn't the one to answer all questions and get the best grade in the class. It wouldn't surprise me that she is being detrimental to Mr. Potter academically. I have been suspecting something along those lines for a while now, but I can't prove it."

With that, two furious wizards and two furious Grangers entered the house looking for the family of three. They found them sitting in the dining room. When the door crashed open, Vernon raced as fast as he could to see what the commotion was. When he saw the diminutive professor, he bellowed like a rhinoceros and thundered at him.

"HOW DARE YOU FREAKS ENTER MY HOME? Vernon yelled. "You are breaking and entering and I demand that you leave at once. When I tell that Dumbledore person that you have come here, he will be all over you with the law that you freaks have. You will all see that freaky prison where the brat should be heading just for being born."

"Shut up Dursley," snapped Severus hitting him with a heavy stinging hex. "We are here to take you to Hogwarts so that YOU can meet the magical law. Abusing a magical child is against our laws. I can assure that you and your family is in a shit load of trouble. I would just gather your mongrel family together and get ready to depart. You will be talking with the head of our law enforcement. The alternative is for me to bring you to the Dark Lord and let him kill you outright. He is furious that someone as powerful and influential as Mr. Potter is knocking on Death's door because of you."

Vernon went to take a swing at Severus and was intercepted by Dan. The Granger male caught his fist and kicked him once to the stomach and then smashed his own fist into Vernon's mouth knocking him to the floor. Dudley went to interfere, but Filius hit him with a body bind, making him crash to the floor with enough force to shake the house. Petunia stood there and went to open her mouth, but she was met with the fury of the Granger mother.

"I wouldn't open your mouth were I you," hissed Emma in fury raising her hand to hit her. "I'm not a witch or wizard, but I can and will still beat the living hell out of you if you even think about causing any sort of commotion. Times are changing and you will pay for what you did to a child. ANY child should be treasured and not harmed as you have done to your nephew. You had better hope that you get away somehow. If I get my hands on you, you will pay for what you have done. What little bit I have heard, you are in serious trouble for a long time. I may not know Mr. Potter, but I don't like hearing that someone like you has abused him to the point that he is fighting for his life at this very moment."

Severus and Filius were busy putting binds on the Dursleys. When they were done, Severus pulled out his portkey and the group landed in the entry of the school grounds. When they arrived, the Dursleys were hauled to their feet and were forced at wand point or fist to head to the castle. When they got there, they were met by Pomona who led them to Minerva's office. Upon arriving, they spotted the Weasley parents standing next to their children, Amelia Bones standing next to Minerva, and Hermione sitting next to Ron and Ginny on the couch. When Hermione saw her parents, she made to stand to move to them, but was halted by her father.

"You will sit right there and we WILL get to the bottom of all of this," he snapped at her. "If what is being said comes out to be true, you will be in loads of trouble for this. We raised you better than that. I am very upset with you right now. You had better pray that you didn't have any part in the harm that was physically done to Harry Potter. You are already in enough trouble for your lies about the money. You are also in trouble about your attitude that you have to be the best or you throw a temper tantrum."

Hermione was speechless. She could see the fury written on the faces of her parents. She knew she was in trouble if the truth came out as to what she and the Weasleys had been doing to Harry. She could see the coldness in the looks of the four Heads of Houses. None of them looked upon her with the pride that some of them gave for her academics in the past. In fact, none of them were really all that interested in looking at her period. When they did, they just glared at her in hatred.

"We found out from Mr. Potter's journals that things are not quite as right as they were supposed to be," began Minerva lifting said journal. "Severus and the Dark Lord found these in his trunk. We have issues that have been happening to him in both the magical and non-magical worlds. The three people standing there are his supposed muggle relatives. They are the ones that caused Harry to be placed into the hospital in the first place. We have suspicions as to some of that damage coming from Hogwarts. As of yet, we have no proof. We asked you all here tonight to get that proof."

"Where is Lord Potter now?" asked Amelia. "I know that Dumbledore has been trying to maneuver the location out of us, but between Cornelius and me, we have blocked him at every turn. We need to know the full extent of what's going on here and what happened to that young man. I have no doubt that Dumbledore is trying to use his titles to override Cornelius, but as of yet, he isn't getting very far. We aren't allowing him to get around us. Child endangerment is a huge crime in our world."

"Draco found Harry in the dungeons," explained Severus quickly. "A little bump that knocked him over caused all of his injuries to pretty much activate. Harry asked Draco to summon me as he didn't know if he could trust Minerva and he knew he couldn't trust Dumbledore. Poppy can give you a list of all of his injuries. Some of them are quite old while the rest are VERY fresh. These mongrels have been abusing him for years. If I had to wager a guess, they have been doing it since he was left with them."

Severus took out the recent letter from the Dursleys and handed it to Amelia. Moody and Kingsley read the letter over her shoulders. When they were done, they turned upon the Dursleys in fury.

"That money doesn't go anywhere near you," said Amelia through gritted teeth. "You have been taking money from Albus Dumbledore for years without permission from the Potter vault managers. Those vaults should have been in lockdown and turned over to Harry when he turned eleven. We couldn't figure out where Dumbledore hid him. I stopped by the bank on the way here and Ragnok himself personally gave me the information that they found out about Harry. He wanted to be here, but we asked him to wait for now. I should just go ahead and call him and get it over with. He will be furious about this. This is the proof we need to send Dumbledore to Azkaban. I will also be contacting Her Royal Majesty about this as well. We will want the Dursleys prosecuted under magical law. Even Dumbledore can't get around a command from the Queen of the land."

"Hello everyone," said Cornelius coming in being followed by a duo of people that made everyone stop and bow. "I went and spoke with Her Majesty and she decided to come with Prince Phillip and hear what is going on first hand. She also has a writ that says that Dumbledore is no longer allowed to go near Harry Potter without her express permission. Suffice to say, she isn't a happy person right about now."

"That child is a Duke in our realm and we need to make sure he survives all of this," stated Elizabeth sternly. "I want to know what is going on, and why one of our people is fighting for his life in the hospital. I also want to know who placed him with people who aren't related to him and went against the wishes of his deceased parents. I was quite fond of James and Lily. They mentioned that they never wanted their son anywhere near Petunia and Vernon Dursley should something ever happen to them. Someone will give me some answers before I leave, or I will see to it that the treaty made between my ancestors, and the magical representatives at that time is revoked."

Everyone in the room was a bit surprised to know that the Potters were friends with the Royal family. Even Severus raised an eyebrow at that bit of information. That the Queen and her husband would step in made this easier for them to deal with the situation. Severus began to think that there was hope that all would turn out well for Harry in the end with all of the people showing their anger on his behalf.

"Our main goal tonight is to see what part in this game the two Weasley children and Miss Granger played in all of this," interjected Severus trying to sooth the queen. "We already know from the Granger parents that their daughter told them that she got money from the school as an award for her academics. This is both misleading and a fanciful lie. This school doesn't do that anymore than any other school does. We do give awards, but not those of the monetary type. We also know from observations made that Mr. Weasley is constantly badgering Mr. Potter to skive off lessons and not pay attention. He would do much better in my class if Mr. Weasley would let him alone. As for Miss Weasley, she stalks him around all the time. We need to find out just how much they have done and on whose orders. The sooner we get this information, the better it will be for Harry. The young man is already fighting for his life. Thank goodness that he has a large bank account. We can only imagine what the hospital bills are going to cost to put him right."

Severus turned his back on the accused and winked at his companions to let them know that he was telling a small lie. Amelia and Minerva nodded in agreement while Filius glared at the party responsible. The monarchs just sat and waited. They wanted to know what was going on just as much as everyone else. Elizabeth saw the wink and knew that Severus was up to something. She didn't show that she knew and just waited for him to continue with what he was saying.

"What we would like to do is question these three students under the use of Veritaserum," stated Minerva. "We already overheard certain comments and threats passed by the three of them during their tirade against the Heir of another old family. We need to get to the bottom of this before any more damage comes to Lord Potter. Right now he is under the protection of people we normally wouldn't trust around him. However, the alternative is that Dumbledore will get his hands back on him. We don't want that."

"What is this Veritaserum?" asked Emma cautiously stumbling slightly over the word. "Will it harm Hermione in any way? While I'm not happy with her at this moment, I don't want her in danger. If this is a safe means, then we will work with you, but I don't want her getting physically hurt. She is still my daughter after all."

"It's a truth potion," hissed Molly ready to throw one of her hissy fits. "I refuse to subject my children to such measures. You have already punished them enough by revoking their prefect statuses. I don't want my children to be influenced by that potion. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. You have no proof that my children have done anything and I demand that you allow us to take them home."

"As I'm the Head of the family, I think it's what I want that counts," countered Arthur with venom dripping from his normally passive voice. "As head of the Weasley family, I, Arthur Weasley, hereby give my permission for the Ministry and Professors of Hogwarts to use Veritaserum on Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. By my magic I will it to be so. Let thy will be done!"

"Thank you Arthur," intoned Amelia as Molly was quickly silenced by her husband's furious glare. "We have one child already in the hospital. We want to find out all information about what is going on and who has had a hand in him arriving there. We already know his muggle relatives did most of damage, but we want to ascertain if there was magical help as well. This will all be over with shortly. We will get all answers and probably more with this one session. We will make further decisions from what we gather here."

"We also give permission," said Dan glaring at Hermione to keep her from protesting. "I want to know just what my daughter has been up to and I want to know why she has been lying to us this entire time. You have my word that I will make restitution to Lord Potter should it be found truthful that she is receiving funds from his account for whatever reason. Even the little bit we know tells us that the money doesn't belong to her and we will repay that."

With that, Severus pulled out a bottle from his pocket. He showed it to Amelia and then waited for permission to begin the interrogation. She looked to Elizabeth who gave a nod of her head to get on with the interrogation. With a smirk in the direction of the troubled trio, Severus started with Hermione and administered the potion.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this right here for this chapter. I think it's a great place to end. Thanks for reading. I know that some things have been repeated, but when new people come in, certain things need to be reminded. Thanks for understanding.


	3. Interrogations and Truths

DISCLAIMER – I am not JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own anything except the plot.

DISCLAIMER – The characters will seem different to you. This is because I don't like to follow canon. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then don't read any further than this sentence. This is MY story and I will write it how I want to. If you want the characters to behave in a certain way, then write your own story. Badgering me or flaming me for how I write will not change anything. I will simply be nice and thank you and move on.

You folks are such wonderful fans. This story is becoming a very beloved story. In your next reviews, I would appreciate some help as to who to pair Harry with. It can be either male or female. Thanks once more for the wonderful support of this story. It makes it all the worthwhile to write it as you all love it so much.

**Chapter 3 – Interrogations and Truths**

Amelia nodded her head and the questioning got underway. They started with Hermione. She was given the prescribed three drops and they waited for it to take effect. When her eyes glazed over, they started. They knew without a doubt that she would tell them everything that they wanted to know.

"For the record, state your full name and year at Hogwarts," instructed Amelia a tad bit harshly. "We want to be certain that things are working properly. The time for being nice to people and slapping them on the wrist is over. We want all guilty parties to finally know that they can't harm others and think that because they are friends with Dumbledore that they can get away with it."

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I'm a sixth year student at Hogwarts," she replied in a dead voice. "Until recently I was prefect for sixth year Gryffindor. I'm best friends with Ron and Ginny Weasley."

"Have you been receiving money from Lord Potter's vaults to be his friend?" asked Amelia next. She felt that it was just best to get straight to the point and get all of the pertinent questions out of the way first. "If so, what was your job to do to earn that money? We also want to know how much you have been getting. Lastly, we want to know where that money is now. You will answer each question in the order they were asked."

"Dumbledore has been paying me ten galleons a week to spy on Harry and report on his actions," she answered unable to stop herself. The Weasley children shuddered as they knew that they were going to be in just as much trouble as Hermione was. "He was giving me an additional ten to stop Harry from doing better in his classes. Dumbledore wanted me to make sure that Harry didn't learn everything he needed to know. He also wanted me to convince Harry that it was necessary to go on all of those adventures. He was hoping that one of the adventures would eventually kill Harry. He set them up to be safe for me and Ron, but not for Harry. He paid me extra if I made Harry believe that I was sincere in wanting him to either not go or to be there to help him. All of the money I haven't used on books is in a vault in Gringotts under my name."

"Have you or do you know of anyone that has been using magic or potions on Lord Potter?" asked Amelia while Minerva recorded her answers for them using a Ministry approved dicta quill. "If you do, I want to know what spells and what potions have been used. I want you to be specific as we want all culprits brought to justice that are involved in this mess. I also want you to include names."

"Dumbledore has been using Mind Magic on Harry since he entered the castle," replied Hermione unable to stop herself. Ron and Ginny were looking at everywhere but anyone else in the room. They knew that they would be implicated as Amelia was the best at what she did. "He was careful as he wanted the blame to fall on Professor Snape. Dumbledore has Obliviated Harry on quite a few occasions to make him believe that it was Professor Snape scanning his mind. Dumbledore also had Mrs. Weasley make love potions that are keyed to Ginny so that Harry would fall in love with her and marry her. For whatever reason, the potions aren't working as well as they are supposed to. From there, Dumbledore has dosed Harry with Obedience Potions, hallucinogens, Loyalty Potions, and Compulsion Potions."

"Why did Dumbledore want Molly Weasley to make love potions keyed to her daughter?" asked Severus furiously. "That stuff is dangerous if made even slightly wrong. Add to the fact that, the other three potions combined could have sent Harry into a coma, or worse, poisoned him so that he died, and you have attempted murder charges to add to your already long list. Dumbledore knew that as he was gifted in potions. It's a wonder that Harry was able to function at all in his classes with all of those potions going through his system on a constant basis."

"Harry was supposed to fall for Ginny's charms," answered Hermione unfazed by Severus' anger and outburst. "I was to help make sure that Ginny and Harry became a couple. Once that happened, we were going to up the amount of potion to make Harry have sex with her. Once she was pregnant, then we were to stop giving him the potions as the child would already be conceived. I was told to make Fertility Potions for Ginny by Dumbledore. I was given the ingredients and money for my time. Once the child was born, Ginny would gain control of the Potter vaults as Dumbledore would see to it that Harry was either in prison for rape, or dead. From there, the Weasley women would give half the money to Dumbledore."

"Have you been casting spells on Lord Potter yourself?" asked Elizabeth to the interest of the magical beings in the room. "If so, what did you cast on him and why? Your hands are deep in this. We want to know what you did. You can already bet that you will be sent to prison for what you have already done. Until you come of age, you will be in some sort of correctional facility until you become an adult to go to normal prison."

"I helped keep him tired a lot," answered Hermione. "I knew that he was getting Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape which was tiring all on their own. I just made it harder for him to recuperate. I also knew that Professor Umbridge was using a Blood Quill on him. My job was to make sure that his mind wouldn't stop so that the lessons with Professor Snape wouldn't work. The purpose of this would be to cause Professor Snape to treat Harry badly and put him in detention on top of what he was already getting from Professor Umbridge. I was also told to make sure that the wounds on the back of Harry's hand didn't heal too quickly so that he would have the scars and a hard time holding his wand. Even with everything, Dumbledore said that Harry was strong in his magic and we needed to weaken him more. So I cast lots of fatigue and anger spells on him that I found in the restricted section of the library. Dumbledore gave me an unlimited pass and any grades that weren't an outstanding would be fixed to give me the top score."

"I can't believe that my daughter is prone to assist in the murder of a kind and generous young man," hissed Dan in anger. He stood and started pacing. He wasn't the only one that was angry, but he was the first to voice it. "I don't know you anymore. I will NOT stand in the way of the law. You may be my daughter, but you are not the little girl that I raised. You have become selfish, greedy, and STUPID! Now we hear that the Headmaster is altering grades because you are breaking the law. I wish we had never heard of the magical world. No offense to these people, but it turned you into a monster. You have just proven to us that you are no better than those people that used to bully you when you were younger. I hope that you are happy. You are finally able to say that you are a bully as well. I hope that you get quite a few years of prison time."

Amelia was about to ask a few more questions, but she was stalled when the one person that hadn't spoken yet stopped her. All eyes turned to the husband of the queen. He had finally been able put his two cents in and wanted to be heard. His wife was nodding at him in encouragement.

"I think we have heard enough," said Prince Phillip with anger. "It would seem that she has been working hard to harm the young man while he was here. It would also seem that other adults have been doing damage to him as well. No offense to you Professor Snape, but it sounds like you were just as hard on him as everyone else. Now, I may not know an awful lot about magic, but a Blood Quill sounds painful and dangerous. If we have to, we will write an edict to have them banned all the way around."

"It is both," hissed Amelia as respectfully as she could due to her anger at Umbridge. "That particular quill is only supposed to be used to sign documents that require blood signatures to prove authenticity and to protect the Ancient and Noble families. From the list of his ancestry, Harry Potter IS from a couple of Ancient and Noble families. There aren't that many left. There are only about five left that is still in this area. Less now that Sirius is dead. He was the last one to carry the actual name of Black. Harry is one of the few that has more than one in his family tree. The Potter and Black families are BOTH Ancient AND Noble houses and Harry is Lord of both now. Technically, Harry is equivalent to a king in the wizarding world. His status to us equals that of His and Her Majesty. Another thing that is bothering me is that Windsor is in his family tree. He is related to Her Majesty."

"Dolores needs to be arrested for her atrocity," stated an angered Cornelius before Elizabeth could speak. "I never knew she was torturing the students here at the school. I wonder if anyone else was subjected to this brand of punishment. Lots of this was done without my knowledge or approval. We have to make sure that she didn't do anything else that would have caused us to have problems for other people. Minerva, I want you to check with all the students and find out if anyone else had the quill used on them as punishment last year."

"She was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry last year," answered Hermione automatically before Minerva could reply. "I stopped her at the last minute. She also admitted to sending Dementors to kill Harry. If they caught the Dursley family while they were out, it would be a bonus to her. She stated that the Ministry wasn't doing anything to keep him quiet, so she took matter in her own hands. She hates Harry and wants him dead. She is determined to get what is his by birthright. She was willing to harm him at all costs to keep him under her thumb. She provoked him all the time knowing that he would lose his temper due to the spells I was using on him."

"A couple of other students were also subjected to her detentions, but they didn't have as many detentions with Dolores as Harry did," admitted Minerva as equally furious as everyone else. "I didn't know she was doing that, or I would have commandeered his detentions to myself or one of the other professors. Now we hear that Dolores has tried to kill Harry Potter and these three mongrels to boot. Add in the attempted use of an Unforgivable and you have a member of the Ministry that has broken many laws. I will go through all four houses to find out how many others that I DON'T know of had detentions with Dolores last year and get you the reports as soon as I have it."

"Are you telling me that Lord Potter is related to me somehow?" asked a VERY angry Elizabeth breaking into everyone's tirades. This caused each and every person to blush from embarrassment as she had been trying to speak and everyone was talking over her. "From what I'm to understand, the people he was left with have done lots of damage to him physically, emotionally, and financially, and have almost killed him. This girl and her two friends have been using illegal practices on him for a couple of years and almost killed him. IF they couldn't kill him, they were going to have him arrested for a rape that he wouldn't be able to do anything about. We have members of high ranking positions in your Ministry attempting to kill the child and no one is realizing it or doing anything about it. I have read your newspapers and you have condemned HIM and not those that are REALLY breaking the law. Now we find out that he is NOBLER than we thought. Harry Potter is NOW a ward of the Crown. He will live with ME when he is not in this school. You are to see to it that he gets private quarters in this castle and he is to be medically checked at least once a day for spell damage or potion usage. He will have a guard that I PERSONALLY select to stand guard over him and watch out for him. I'm a hair's breath away from locking down your Ministry and replacing you all with people from my own cabinet."

"I think we should do that anyway," advised Prince Phillip causing Cornelius to flush in embarrassment. "The current Minister is not doing his job properly and he is the one doing most of the slandering of the name of Potter. He is also the one that didn't look into his staff better to make sure that they are towing the line. As for the professors of this school, I suggest that they start towing the line as well. They aren't irreplaceable either. Treating students badly is NOT how you educate them. It's time for the adults to act like adults and do what they are supposed to do to protect the children. From what WE know, it seems that young Harry is doing all of the protecting and everyone else is just making sure he has more problems than anything else."

"Agreed," stated Elizabeth glaring at the now embarrassed adults in the room. "Amelia Bones, you are to take over for Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic. He will stay on in an advisory capacity, but nothing else. From there, you are to go through your ministry and find each and every person marked with the Dark Mark and remove them from society. I may live in what you call the "muggle" world, but I have extensive knowledge of the magical one. The time for slapping these criminals on the wrist and letting them get away is over. I want them taken down permanently. You are to use the same potion on them as you did on this girl. We want the truth. All people that have been marked and found guilty will give a portion of their vaults to Harry. The rest will be divided between your Ministry, your hospital, and an orphanage that you will oversee to ensure that people like Harry doesn't slip through your fingers again. The reason Harry gets a cut is because these people have been actively trying to capture, harm, or kill him since he was born. Enough is enough. I want results on my desk starting as soon as yesterday. I will have all documents drawn up and sent to you immediately."

"Consider it done Ma'am," replied Amelia with a curtsey of respect. "I have wanted to do something similar for quite some time, but I have been stopped by those that have a higher status in the Ministry than me. Now that I'm the Minister for Magic, I can make things happen. One of the first things, other than having my trusted Aurors go through all employees, is to review all laws, documents, and paraphernalia that Dolores Umbridge has been using and passing since she became a high ranking member in our society. Next on my list is to appoint a Chief Witch or Warlock that has morals and scruples and will do the job properly."

"Your Majesty," stated Severus hesitantly. "There are two of us that are branded with the Dark Mark that are actually working against the organization. Lucius Malfoy and I are branded, but we are, or were, bringing our reports to Dumbledore. We would like to stay in that capacity if it pleases you. The Dark Lord is going to be difficult to get rid of. Add in that we now have Dumbledore to contend with and you will need our skills. I know that I have been hard on Lord Potter, but I did it partially to keep my cover as spy for the Dark Lord. I know that I need to let my anger at Harry's father go. I swear I will not take out any more frustrations about the father onto the son. I can make sure that Harry gets what he needs and the protection he needs in this school."

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. She looked at Minerva who nodded in agreement. From there, she looked at Amelia, who also nodded in agreement. From there, she took a deep breath and gave her next order.

"Keep doing what you are doing," she instructed. "Make sure that Mr. Malfoy understands that I won't tolerate him going against the crown. I want the Dark Lord out of my country. Also, make sure you report to Amelia Bones and ME personally. I will be kept abreast of the situation or there will be hell to pay. I don't care how petty you think the information is, we will know of it, or it will be your head Severus Snape. Minerva McGonagall will oversee your handling of MY ward. You had better start towing the line with him or you will be arrested and dealt with. I have no time for people abusing a child."

"Do you want us to question the two Weasley children now?" asked Amelia once the Queen settled down. "I think we have enough information from Miss Granger to convict them and Molly Weasley. We can send a bulletin out to make sure that Dumbledore is arrested on sight. We can see about getting the Dark Lord to move out of our country. We don't want him here anymore than you do. Currently, he is protecting Harry Potter from Dumbledore, but I don't know how long his generosity will last. Maybe we can get him to help us in a more permanent capacity."

"We won't need to question the other children here," stated Elizabeth waving her hand dismissively. "They are obviously guilty. However, laws must be kept. Take them to your prison and question them there. Have their mother arrested and questioned also. That girl stated she was making some of the potions, therefore, she knew what was going on at all times. It wouldn't go awry to have everyone in her house tested for potions as well. Keep me posted on what you find out. I want any and all information regarding my new ward. I want to know what he owns, how much money he has, and any titles, properties, and political positions he has. I want him taught by someone who knows the ins and outs of magical politics. Some of that we can do at the Palace as I am a monarch and have sons and daughters that can teach him. Last but not least, I want to be taken to him immediately."

"I can take you to him as right now, I have his safety guaranteed over everyone else's," assured Severus quickly. "As for your other requests, they will be seen to immediately. If Madam Bones would be so kind as to create a portkey to St. Mungo's, we can see Harry immediately. They have him hidden in a special room to deal with the damage. As for tutoring, Madam Longbottom can train him when he is in the magical world as she is the current Dowager of the Longbottom family and she is firmly ensconced in the light. She is harsh and brutal when it comes to those that don't abide by the laws set. She can train Harry to take his rightful spot in our society. Once we've seen Harry, we can go to Gringotts and get the goblins in charge of his accounts to give us a detailed report on what he owns and such. We can also see about any money that can be returned to him that was taken illegally."

"As the last of the Potters, I can safely say that he has at least that seat on the Wizengamot," explained Amelia thoughtfully. "As the new Lord Black, he also has that seat as well. It's rumored that the Potter family is descended from the Gryffindor Line. That would give him that seat as well as owner of this school should it prove to be true. Rumor has it that he is Head of the Slytherin line due to beating the heir so many times. Our last count was, whether right or wrong, five. We know that he definitely did it twice. We can see if there are any more surprises in his lineage. I would like to go with the three of you to see Harry. From there, we can arrange to go to Gringotts and deal with the other issues. Alistair and Rufus will arrange transport for the prisoners. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but your daughter is now under arrest for attempted murder."

"I would like to go with my daughter and be with her for a while if at all possible," stated a crying Emma as Severus gave Hermione the antidote to the serum. "I won't stand in the way of the law, but I would like to be with her while she is not sent to wherever it is you are going to send her. Even though I'm disgusted with her, she is still my child. Would that be ok with you all?" 

"That will be fine with me," assured Amelia as Rufus and Moody placed cuffs on all the guilty parties and collected their wands. "Arthur will take you there so that he can sit with his children and wife as well. Once Her Majesty and I are done, we will meet with you all there and inform you of what's to happen next. The problem being is that your daughter was also part of the attempted line theft that goes along with the attempted murder charges. That alone gives a sentence of twenty years in Azkaban. The attempted murder will see her in prison for life along with the Weasleys. Dumbledore will more than likely receive the Dementor's Kiss at best. The only thing keeping your daughter from receiving the same fate is that she was a minor when she did her part in this."

Both Granger parents nodded in understanding as Arthur led them away to take them to the Ministry. It was agreed that they would wait until Harry was better before they went to see him. Amelia assured them that they would get reports regularly to let them know how Harry was doing. From there, the Monarchs went home. A few days later, Amelia and Severus showed up at the Palace to announce that Harry was awake and able to move and talk. Amelia created a portkey that allowed the group to land inside of the hospital. After many bows, the Healer in charge of Harry showed them to his room.

"We have managed to fix most of the damage," assured the Healer as they walked. "We have even fixed a few minor problems that he had. His eyesight was one thing that was bad due to being locked in a small area for years that didn't have much light. Thankfully, we were able to give him full sight again. He doesn't even need to wear glasses anymore. We have mended all of his broken bones and fixed his lung. We can't do much about the older scars, but we were able to heal all of his recent ones. We have him on a set of potions that will fix his malnourished state. We even fixed a good portion of the trauma to his head. Apparently, he was hit with a heavy object to the head on more than one occasion. There are scars on his brain to prove that. We were able to fix most it, but he will still have minor scarring for the rest of his life. Right now, he is sitting up and reading. That is one very sweet young man and very polite."

The group entered the room and Harry made to get up once he noticed the Queen and her husband. Elizabeth wasn't having any part of that and made him lie back down. She smiled kindly at him and sat in a chair that was offered to her. He gave a hesitant smile in return. Phillip gave a small laugh at his nervousness. It made Harry relax even further.

"We have made you a ward of MINE," she explained to him once he calmed down. "Your supposed relatives are being tried and sent to prison for attempted murder and the years of child abuse done. Madam Bones will try them under magical law. From there, you will live with us in the Palace during your summer breaks and holidays until you are twenty one. The next step is that you will have a guardian placed inside of Hogwarts to ensure your safety at all times. You WILL be protected from here on out. You have MY word on that. This means that until you are twenty one, you will be protected by me and the crown so that you don't have to worry about threats. You will also receive lots of training to learn how to handle your estate and such. "

"Thank you Ma'am," whispered Harry smiling. "I appreciate that. I have always wanted to just be normal. I have wanted someone to care for me as a person and not as a meal ticket. I don't want jealous friends anymore. There are very few that I can actually call friend in school. Luna and Neville are good friends. Fred and George were good also. They aren't in school anymore, but I hear from them often. They wanted to help, but were afraid of Dumbledore."

"Well you don't have to worry about Dumbledore anymore," assured Amelia. "We have issued a warrant for his arrest. Once we have him, he will be Kissed or sent through the Veil of Death. We don't like child abusers. He is just as guilty as your relatives for the abuse that you have suffered. As for your assets and money, you can relax and know that no one has access to your vaults anymore except you. We have arrested Miss Granger, Molly, Ginny, and Ronald Weasley. Your relatives are in our custody as well. For now, we just want you to get well so that you can return to your classes and finish your education."

"What am I going to do about the Dark Lord?" asked Harry. "I appreciate the fact that he helped me, but from what we were told, there is a part of his soul in my scar and I don't want it in there anymore. I want to be free of both him and Dumbledore. I just want to live my life and be happy. I don't want to fight anymore. I hate it that everyone expects me to kill someone. I don't want to do something like that."

"There is a way that we can fix that," stated Severus after a bit of thought. "The goblins can send a healer from their clans to come and deal with the soul shard. They are experts at that type of magic. We can talk to them when Her Majesty and I get to the bank. They can come and take the shard out and we can give it back to the Dark Lord. I personally think that he doesn't know you are a host. Then again, he might as he has been guarding your mind from intrusion from Dumbledore. He might have figured it out. Time will tell what he wants to do about it. For the moment, there is a truce between the two of you. He doesn't want you dead and never has. Somewhere, someone told a great fiction story to cause the two of you to be enemies."

"The Healers here say that I can go whenever my guardian comes for me," stated Harry with a sigh. "Now that you and the Queen are here, we can go whenever you are ready. I would like to see what the goblins have to say as well. I just want to learn what I should have always known to start with. I want to know what I own and how much money I have and things like that. I should have been taught all of this a long time ago. I knew something wasn't right somewhere, but I didn't realize that the money I DID see was just a trust vault."

"Well then," said Amelia kindly. "Let's go to Gringotts and get everything taken care of. We can find out exactly who you are related to, which houses you are head of, how much money you have, and where all of your properties are. Between the Blacks and Potters alone, you are wealthy, but if some of our suspicions are correct, you would be even wealthier than the Queen. We suspect that you are related to some of the founders, but as of yet, there is no concrete proof. The goblins did a test on your blood, but we don't know the results yet. They have a family tree for you to look at."

With that, the group signed Harry out. They were given instructions that Harry was to not cast any magic if he could help it for a few days to build his core back up. Once that was taken care of, they headed to Gringotts. They were met by Ragnok personally and taken to a private meeting room. Inside the room, Griphook was sitting down waiting for them. Next to him were Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher. Kreacher went to spout off profanities, but was silenced by Griphook before he got started.

"You will NOT speak about Harry Potter in that fashion in front of me," hissed the goblin angrily. "He is your new Master and you will do what he tells you. He is of Black blood and you would do well to remember that. Now shut up, sit down, and keep your mouth closed. I won't be so polite about it the next time I have to repeat myself."

"I already owe you for lying to me with regards to where Sirius was," hissed Harry at the old elf. "You will have to atone for that. YOU got him killed as I went after him based on YOUR information. In fact, we can take care of you right now. I, Harry James Potter Black, hereby release Kreacher from the House of Black. By my magic, he will no longer be allowed on any property that houses a member of the Black family. He is now a free elf and will leave the Black family alone. By my will, I make it so!"

The elf flung his self on the floor and started to scream. He didn't want to leave the Black family. Harry had just effectively made it so that he would never be able to serve a member of the Black family ever again. Just as he was about to start a second wave of screams, Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Shut up elf," she hissed. "As you are no longer bound to the house of Black, you are hereby dismissed from this meeting. As the guardian of Harry Potter Black, I command you to go away. You are no longer welcome near him or his family."

Before anyone could do anything, Severus pulled out his wand. With a few mumbled incantations, he bound the terrified elf to him. With a vindictive smirk on his face, he looked at the old elf. What he said next made the old elf look like he aged another fifty years.

"You are now MY elf," he hissed. "You are to head to Hogwarts and clean my quarters. I'm the last male Prince alive and you will be bound to me and my house. If you come near Harry Potter ever again, I will kill you personally. When I get back to Hogwarts, you had better have everything spotless. Now move!"

The elf gave him a look of loathing, but could do nothing to counter the magic. With one last teary look at Harry, he popped away. Harry was staring at Dobby and Winky with interest in his eyes. He knew that elves needed to be bonded with someone to stay healthy.

"Would the two of you like to bond with me and my house?" he asked the two. "If you do, perhaps Madam Bones or Professor Snape can help with the magic. While I'm not stupid, there are some things that are just beyond my knowledge at the moment. Plus, the Healer said for me to not do any magic for a couple of days if I could help it."

Both elves agreed quickly to become Harry's elves. Severus smirked at Harry before he helped create the bond between the three of them. When he was done, Dobby and Winky were wearing elven robes that bore the Potter and Black crests on them.

"I need you two to go to Grimmauld Place and clean it," said Harry. "I will also ask you to take down the portrait of Walburga Black and put it in the Black family vaults. I don't want her in my house anymore. If either of you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask. We are family now and family takes care of each other. I have one last command for you both. Do NOT call me master. I am your family. Please call me by my name."

With bright grins on their faces, both elves quickly left to deal with Harry's wishes. They both knew that Harry meant every word he had just spoken. Dobby loved Harry for a few years and wanted to be his elf, but Hermione had stopped that time and again. Now the male elf was happy that he could do what he wanted for the last almost four years. With a smile of his own, Harry turned to Griphook and gave him a grin.

"I sincerely hope that your gold has been flowing over Master Goblin," he intoned to the first goblin that he ever met. "One of these days, you will have to give me a tour of the tunnels. You know how much I enjoy riding in the carts."

"That I do Lord Potter," Griphook said with a chuckle. "It would be an honor to give you the fun tour. As for now, let's get down to business shall we? You have already dealt with the elves. It was the former Lord Black's wishes that you obtain the two not bonded to your house. The third was a liability to you. We need to cover your heritage first. We found some pretty interesting things in your lineage."

"Your mother was not a muggleborn," stated Ragnok from his spot. "She was a half-blood witch. Her father was a half-blood and her mother was a muggleborn. Due to the lineage of the parents, the daughter was given to the muggle world. Your grandfather is none other than Thomas Riddle. He is also known as Lord Voldemort. This means that you have Slytherin blood in your veins."

"Somehow that doesn't really surprise me," mumbled Harry with a sigh as the others looked a bit shocked at the news. "It would make sense that he would be related to me somehow. He and I are the only two known parselmouths in this area. We aren't so stupid as to think there aren't others in other countries, but we are the only two known in THIS area. I never really believed that he gave me some of his powers that night. From what I have learned about the ability, it can only be inherited. What about my father? I have no doubt that he will be related to Gryffindor. That has been rumored since I stepped foot into Hogwarts."

"You are correct that the Potter family is related to Godric Gryffindor," answered Griphook. "In fact, you are the last of that line. The Potter family is the ONLY known descendants still around. Therefore, you get the vaults of Gryffindor as well as your own Potter and Black vaults. Due to who your grandfather is, he can't have custody of you. We now know that Her Majesty has made you a ward of the crown. Your grandmother on your mother's side was of the Windsor line. Therefore, you are like a nephew of the Queen."

"To be honest, that doesn't really surprise me either," stated Harry with another sigh. "There goes being normal. Now I have all of these titles and positions and I don't want them. I just want to be able to live for a change and not have to look over my shoulder all of the time. Being blood related to Voldemort will keep him off my back, but I now have to deal with Dumbledore."

"Says who?" asked Amelia causing Harry to jump in surprise. "You don't have to deal with anyone. You are barely over sixteen. You just need to learn how to be a teen. Let us worry about Dumbledore and your grandfather. We will have Madam Longbottom teach you the ins and outs of the politics of the Wizarding World. You will also learn things from your Aunt. We are the adults here and we will deal with this unpleasantness. You just finish getting your education and let us deal with the real world."

"I need to make some changes to my academic schedule," mumbled Harry as the goblins handed him and Elizabeth a folder containing all properties and bank statements. "I hate Divination. Trelawney predicts my death in every class. Thankfully I don't have her this year as I dropped that class. I would like to try and go with Arithmancy. I like math and that subject is right up my alley. Runes wouldn't be so bad, but I don't want to have to deal with people like Hermione anymore."

"Miss Granger will be in prison for a long time," said Severus handing him his trunk back. "She and the two Weasley children have been working with Dumbledore to do you damage. Molly Weasley was also in on the plan. Headmistress McGonagall has the rest of your belongings. They are safe and you will get them back as soon as you return to the castle. Hedwig is also safe. We will tell you everything you need to know as soon as you get back to the castle. With Dobby and Winky bonding to you, that would help your new Aunt with a small problem. She will no longer have to worry about who she will need to find to protect you as the two elves will do that for you. As heir of two founders, you will be able to have the help of every elf that works at Hogwarts to assist in your safety as well."

"That sounds good," mused Elizabeth. "With Dobby and Winky working to keep him safe, I will breathe a little easier knowing he can eat and drink without fear of poison or potion in his food and drink. Snape, I want you to carry antidotes to love potions and poisons on you at all times. This will be to help ANY student in that school."

"Yes Ma'am," stated Severus respectfully. "I should have done that to begin with, but I didn't realize that students were actually trying to kill other students. I will make sure that I have a bag with different types of antidotes on me at all times. Harry, I would like for you to come back to potions. I know I'm harsh, but potions are dangerous. You didn't get the required grade, but you missed the grade by a tiny margin. I will accept you into my class. I have some books for you already, so all you have to get is your kit."

"Thank you," she said answering for both her and Harry. "Now Harry, when you get back to Hogwarts, the Headmistress will be giving you a personal set of quarters. You are to have your elves watch out over you at all times. They are to make sure that your food and drink aren't contaminated. In fact, if you call them, I would like to give them their instructions personally. That way, there is no confusion in the telling."

Harry nodded and called both elves to the group. He explained to them that his new Aunt wanted them to have some instructions about his care. Both elves nodded in understanding and turned to the Queen to await her orders.

"If it's all possible, I want one of you to prepare his meals," she told them. "It's not that I don't trust the other elves, but you are Harry's personal elves and I trust you more. If you hear of anything that will cause harm to Harry in any way, I want you to report it to Severus or the new Headmistress. We want to keep people like Dumbledore away from him. When he comes to the palace for holiday, I would like for both of you to join him so that he has you at all times. You are to pick a couple of elves that you trust to help you keep him under protection all day and night. Take it in turns to watch out over him. If he is sleeping, have one elf work during the night to keep his new quarters clean. Let no one near him when he is asleep. Severus, is Harry good at defensive spells?"

"He is top in the school in DADA," assured Severus. "He is more than capable of defending against stray spells. In his life, he has survived the Killing Curse. From what I'm to understand, he is also immune to the Imperious Curse. That might be why some of the potions ordered by Dumbledore didn't work as well as he wanted. Harry has a natural ability to defend against coercion. I will work with him, as will Filius, to make sure his repertoire of dueling spells increases. If he doesn't mind, I would like to arrange special evening classes a couple times a week to train him specifically in the art of Defense and Offense."

"I would be honored to learn from you and Professor Flitwick," admitted Harry. "The two of you are good people to learn that particular art form from. I would like to have a general overview of the Dark Arts and any ways that I can battle them. I can't think of two better teachers to get me the tutoring that I need and want."

"Excellent," Elizabeth stated happily. "Make sure that someone speaks to Dowager Longbottom soon so that she can sit with Harry at least twice a week for lessons on decorum and his spot in the magical political world. For Christmas, he is to be brought to me by the elves. He will not be riding the train until the situation with his grandfather and Albus Dumbledore is sorted. He is to be allowed to have a normal life as much as possible. Make sure that he gets it. Bring Remus Lupin back to teach. My reports state that he was good for the students."

"We shall take care of everything," assured Amelia. "We will send you regular reports on his progress as well as his well-being. We thank you for your concern. We are happy that he has someone like you to keep him safe from all harm. All of your ideas will be carried out quickly and efficiently. Remus WAS a good professor and the students loved him. With Severus providing the potion he needs, he can stay in the castle instead of having to leave due to his monthly problem."

"Well then," said Harry with a small sigh and a smile on his lips. "How about we head back to Hogwarts? It sounds like things will get better for everyone instead of just me. With people like the Remus and Professor Snape, I think that things will improve for the students as a whole. Of course that is not to say that the other professors are going to be any less helpful."

Everyone got a good laugh as Harry tried to fight his way out of his verbal blunder. Even stoic Severus was smiling at Harry's embarrassment with happiness in his smile rather than his normal vindictiveness.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- This is a good place to stop. How do you like the forceful Elizabeth? She is taking control of her country. Sorry about the unexpected surprise about Lily's heritage. For the record, I don't know how to tie Harry to the Windsor name. Just let it be known that one of Elizabeth's relatives had a child for Voldemort.


	4. Oncoming Storm

DISCLAIMER – I am not JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own anything except the plot.

DISCLAIMER – The characters will seem different to you. This is because I don't like to follow canon. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then don't read any further than this sentence. This is MY story and I will write it how I want to. If you want the characters to behave in a certain way, then write your own story. Badgering me or flaming me for how I write will not change anything. I will simply be nice and thank you and move on.

NOTE - For the record, I don't know how to tie Harry to the Windsor name. Just let it be known that one of Elizabeth's relatives had a child for Voldemort. The Royal family has "some" magical blood in them.

SPECIAL THANKS – Thank you No-Haters for your idea to make Harry an elemental wizard. It gives me more to work with.

NOTE – I have decided to make Harry and Luna a couple. Voldemort and Princess Margaret are the parents of Lily. This story is NOT a slash between Harry and Voldemort. They are family only. Thanks for the support. I hope this clears up ALL confusion. I NEVER write incest.

**Chapter 4 – Oncoming Storm**

Hours later, Harry and company arrived back at Hogwarts. Minerva greeted Harry with a smile and a quick hug of assurance. He grinned back and then walked back to fall into step next to Elizabeth and Phillip, as Minerva led them to his new quarters. Harry was surprised to realize that he was walking in the general direction of Gryffindor Tower. The surprise must have shown on his face, because Minerva was quick to offer an explanation to the trio.

"You will still reside as part of Gryffindor Tower," she stated with mild uncertainty. "The quarters are connected to, but not part of the tower. I know it sounds confusing, but that's the best way I can explain it. Basically, there is an entrance that leads to the common room. There is also a private entrance that is in the hall next to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Now, instead of a portrait, you will have a statue very similar to the ones that guard the Head office. You will just have to set a password and remind those that you allow to visit to keep it secret. The entrance that is in the tower itself can only be exited from. This means that if you want to leave YOUR rooms, you can go through the portrait in the common room, but you have to return to the stone sentinel to return to your rooms. This will keep others from entering your rooms via Gryffindor Tower."

"Anyone trying to force their way into your common room will set off the charms that are linked to the guard," explained Filius. "This ensures that no one that isn't supposed to be in your rooms can't get in and either harm you or steal something from you. You just have to tell us who you want to allow for the moment so that we can make a list in case of an emergency."

"I think that Draco, Neville, Luna, Susan, Daphne, and Blaise should be allowed for the moment," stated Harry thinking quickly. "Draco and Blaise went out of their way to make sure I was alright the other night. Pansy was there also, so if you trust her, then I'll trust your judgment. Neville and Luna are my best friends and don't want anything from me other than my friendship. As for Susan, she is a nice girl and has always been kind to me. As for a password, let's be unique. It will be _Hail to the Queen_! That way people won't be able to guess it. I would use the name Voldemort, but my friends won't say that even to get into my room."

"It is best to not scare the daylights out of your friends," mentioned Elizabeth with a chuckle. This caused everyone else in the group to grin or laugh lightly as well. "Now that we know where you will be sleeping, make sure we get a letter from you from time to time so that we know you are alright. Severus says that you have a snowy owl as a familiar. I will put one of my trusted people on owl watch in case she delivers mail. We will send mail in return."

"I'll come back later and talk with you some more," promised Amelia. "For now, I have to make sure that all of the paperwork gets filed so that someone like Dumbledore can't undo what we have set up for you. A warrant has already been issued, but you know that he can get around most of what we set up if we don't play things carefully. We want to stay within the law while trying to bring him to justice for what he did to you and probably to others. To help out Her Majesty, I can head to Diagon Alley tomorrow and buy her an owl of her own to write to Harry from time to time as well without having to wait on Hedwig to send a letter. I can have it delivered to the Palace by Rufus or Moody."

"I understand," assured Harry. "I need to send Hedwig to Diagon Alley to get me a potions kit. Professor Snape said that he was allowing me into his class and I don't have the ingredients that I will need for this year. Headmistress, I also want to try my hand at Arithmancy and Runes if I could. I studied a lot on the side and I like both subjects. I actually was able to do everything in the books. It came rather easy for me and I understand it. I can turn in my research and reviews of each chapter to each professor if they want it."

"I'll see to your schedule at once," assured Minerva. "I may get Mr. Malfoy to tutor you in Runes for a couple of weeks until you are sure that you can handle the work load. Is there any other change that you want to make to your schedule?"

"I was going to drop COMC, but I think that I want to continue with it," he answered thoughtfully. "I don't know if Hagrid will work with Dumbledore or not, but I like that class. I'm hoping that he understands that Dumbledore hurt me and my family. I would hate to lose another friend due to this sordid fiasco. I also want to make sure that it's understood that I dropped Divination. That has to be the stupidest subject being taught here. She doesn't know what she is doing."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Hagrid," assured Filius. "He has loved you since the day that Lily placed you in his arms. I have already talked with him and he isn't too happy with Albus at the moment. He even mentioned something about removing his head from his body. However, we don't want you to worry about it. If you want to take that class, we will have Dobby or Winky take care of you while you are outside. We will do what we have to in order to keep you safe from Dumbledore. He will be lucky that we don't do him bodily damage if he were to be stupid enough to show his face around Hogwarts again."

Dobby popped in a few moments later and handed Harry a package. He opened it and gave the elf a pleased smile when he saw the sixth year potion's kit. He showed it to Severus who made a few changes for the elf to get for him.

"Thanks Dobby," he said fondly to the little elf. "This will make my day a little easier. I was going to order some of this stuff and you saved me the trouble. Apparently Griphook allows you to buy things that I need. I will have to thank him for keeping an eye on my family and finances. What kind of gift does one give to a goblin anyway?"

"It's one of the jobs of a house elf," explained Draco coming up and scanning Harry with a well trained eye. "He will be able to buy things for you whenever you need him too. He is a good elf. I always liked him. As for a gift, anything that is goblin made that was made in times gone past would be a great gift. I have no doubt that the Black and Potter vaults have some pretty old trinkets that you could gift him with. I'm glad to see that you are on your feet. Though at the moment, you don't look so good. Are you still ill and fighting the effects again?"

At that moment, Harry's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell over backwards. Severus and Minerva were quick to catch him. Elizabeth and Phillip were looking at the scene with concern. Harry had just left the hospital after all. The healers didn't say that he was still sick. As far as they knew, Harry was healthy and whole.

"He just left the hospital," said Phillip voicing their thoughts. Severus and Poppy were running a scan on him while he stated this. "He shouldn't be doing this already. We made sure he is taking it easy just as they asked us to. What's going on with him now? It isn't like anyone had a chance to attack him. He was standing with all of us the entire time and no one pulled their wand on him."

"His core is expanding," said Poppy as Severus conjured a stretcher for Harry. "It looks like one of his gifts is opening up early. Most people come into their magical inheritance at seventeen. It isn't unheard of to have some of it open early if the witch or wizard is powerful. With the Healers taking off all the blocks that were on his core and such, Harry is coming into some of those powers. He will be fine once his core adjusts to the influx of power. I don't think the Healers took into consideration just who Harry is. It is a mistake that is easy to make if you aren't looking for it."

"Do we have any idea as to what kind of new power he is getting?" asked Draco while Pansy looked on in concern. The group began to head to the infirmary. "It may be possible to get someone to come and work with him. My father knows lots of people that can help if it's something that isn't common. I know that the professors of the school can do most things, but sometimes a unique gift opens that needs someone who has some kind of skill in that particular field."

"It looks like he will be an elemental wizard," said Severus with a sigh. "I only know of one other wizard that has some sort of this type of power. He MAY agree to come and work with Harry on it. However, I don't know if you would all want the Dark Lord inside this castle. He is not trying to kill anyone at present, but that doesn't mean that you should let your guard down around him. If I'm not mistaken, he is an earth elemental and has some power due to his lineage. We don't exactly know what element Harry will be proficient in. However, even if it is a different element, the Dark Lord can assist him in getting it under some kind of control by teaching him the basics needed to ground as it were."

"Contact him," stated Elizabeth quickly and firmly. "He is Harry's grandfather after all. I want Harry helped by anyone who can give some kind of aid. I have no doubt that if Dumbledore finds out that Harry has an elemental ability that he will do all that he can to get his weapon back. I want Harry protected at all costs. I don't care who helps him so long as he gets help. I will leave Phillip here while I head back to London to take care of normal business. If push comes to shove, we can have Charles come here and watch out over Harry as well."

"I'll see to it at once," said Severus. "While I'm doing that, Filius should take you back to the Palace so that you can get your work done. Phillip will be just fine in the castle. We will ensure his and Harry's safety. Draco, I need you and Miss Parkinson to sit with Poppy while she tends to Harry. I'll talk to you once we get everything under control. Get Blaise to run some sort of rounds for you in your absence. Harry will need those that are constant to be with him and you are one of those people. Get Mr. Longbottom here as well. Just tell the Fat Lady that Harry is in trouble and we need Neville. Get word to the Grey Lady that Luna is needed here as well. Have a couple of house elves follow Her Majesty home for her safety. Now that it's known she is caring for Harry, her family will need to be watched for attack."

Draco and Pansy nodded in agreement and proceeded to do as Severus asked. With that, the adults all went into action. It wasn't long before those that needed to come back to the castle were present and accounted for. Severus had a pensive look on his face. He knew that times were changing soon. He just didn't know what direction things would turn in. At his side, Voldemort walked through the halls of the castle to the infirmary.

Upon entering, Poppy and the two students backed up to let the two men have easier access to Harry. Dobby and Winky were both standing there watching the scene to make sure they didn't have to rescue Harry from the clutches of the Dark Lord. He looked at the two and nodded in acceptance of their watchfulness. Both relax marginally, but they didn't stop their watch.

Voldemort ran his wand over Harry chanting a few lines in Latin. He could tell already just by looking at his scans that Harry would be a powerful wizard. He was more interested in trying to find out which of the elements Harry would awaken with. He finished his scan and beckoned Poppy and Phillip over. In a smooth tone, he began to tell them of his findings.

"I believe that Severus told you that I'm an earth elemental wizard," he stated. The two nodded in comprehension. "I have the ability to work with all forms of serpents and most plants. Each elemental witch or wizard has the unique ability to tell when others are around. By MY count, you have two more elementals in this castle other than me and Harry. You have an earth elemental wizard and an air elemental witch in the castle. Harry will be proficient in fire and water. He is more powerful than we originally thought as he has more than one element he can work with. There is a slight inkling of earth and air in there, but it won't awaken fully."

The others looked at him in mild confusion at this point. None of them were stupid, but this was a field they knew nothing about. He glanced around and nodded before he continued his explanation.

"He won't be able to use his earth and air gifts as well as others," he explained. "Due to the mild earth, and for being an heir of Salazar Slytherin, he will continue to be able to speak to serpents. He will also have an easier time keeping his plants alive than most. His air ability gives him the natural grace he seems to have on a broom, but that will probably be about the extent of it. He may be able to fly short distances without a broom, but I honestly don't really know."

"How can we get his core to stabilize so that we can get his gifts under control?" asked Poppy hesitantly. "We don't want him to accidentally burn down the castle. Is there something that you can do to ensure that he can function without having too many more difficulties? He has been through so much already. We just want him to be happy and have some kind of normalcy in his life. His relatives and Dumbledore have already done a number on him. We just want him safe. We also don't want him to accidentally harm someone else due to the influx of power."

"All I can say is that I can stay with him and once he awakens, I can go back into his mind and help him find the center of his elemental abilities," stated Voldemort looking at her. "Now that I'm actually here, I can sense a part of me with him. We need to get the goblins to come out to the castle and see about removing my soul shard from his scar. That would not only make the scar fade significantly, but he will have an easier time with his magic if he isn't battling a part of me at the same time. It wasn't intentional for me to cause that to happen. I would imagine that it has something to do with me attacking another heir of Slytherin. Our ancestor did cast the magics to stop us from harming family and future heirs."

"Is there a way for you to reabsorb your soul shard?" asked Severus with curiosity. "If you can, then you will not have to worry about where that piece goes. It will be safely within you. If you need me to, I can make potions to help with that. I'll just need to know what to brew to assist. Draco can help me in the lab in case I have to brew many all at once."

"Let's start with some Pain Relief potions and some Headache potions," stated Voldemort thoughtfully. "Both Harry and I will need them. To be safe, some Blood Replenishing potions wouldn't go amiss either. Make them as strong as you can so that we can have an easier time. I would think that the amount of pain for both of us would be a cause for us to be sent into unconsciousness. It isn't a pleasant experience to reabsorb a piece of soul shard. It will be just as hard on Harry as he has had it in his scar for so long. He will lose lots of blood as it's taken out of his scar. Thus we need the Blood Replenishers."

Severus nodded his head and left to make the potions requested. Poppy had Draco and Pansy return to their normal routines in the castle. Draco immediately went to assist Severus while Pansy went to the common room to fill everyone else in on what was happening. She and Tom would make sure that Harry had everything that he needed. From time to time, Tom or Poppy would have to put out a small fire that started unexpectedly. Harry would be a powerful elemental from what they could see. Neville smiled at everyone before he left to head back to keep watch on Gryffindor Tower. Minerva has him doing that in place of Harry since Ronald was no longer a prefect. Luna did the same as she headed back to the Eagle's nest.

"I have no doubt that once he awakens and gets his gifts under control that I could cast Fiendfyre at him and he would swat it down like I was trying to tickle him," mentioned Voldemort running another scan on his grandson. "He will be way more powerful than I am. Even Dumbledore won't come into this category. There is only one wizard that I know that would have been able to help him, but the last I heard, he is dead. Mr. Longbottom already has a grasp of his earth elemental abilities. It's how he does so well in Herbology."

"Who would that have been?" asked a curious Minerva as she used her wand to get rid of some of the water that was forming on the floor. "That wizard may have relatives still alive that will have knowledge as well. Things like this are normally passed from parent to offspring. There may even be books on how to deal with this that would help us out with getting him under control."

"Nicholas Flamel and his wife were both elementals," answered Voldemort. "He was fire and air and she was earth and water. They would have been able to help Harry far better than anyone that I know of. From what I have learned, due to the stone being destroyed, they have died. It's such a pity. I actually admired both and would have liked to learn from them myself. If memory serves me, they wanted to take on Severus as an apprentice, but Dumbledore put a stop to it. Also at one point Nicholas was the mentor of Dumbledore. He might have known how to deal with his apprentice better than we can. If anyone would know the tricks of the student, it would be the teacher."

"But they aren't dead," stated Minerva after giving it some thought. "Albus destroyed the stone, but they aren't dead. Nicholas created another one. He and Perenelle are both very much alive. I have been talking with them off and on since Harry's first year. They are both interested in the goings on since Albus betrayed them and did what he did. I was sworn to secrecy, but this is important. I'll go and contact them immediately. Would you like them to come here or would you like for me to set up a meeting in my office?"

"Here would be best I think," answered Tom using his wand to put out another burst of flame. "The sooner they can help get Harry under control, the better. Powerful we may be, but even we won't be able to keep his power under control for much longer. Add in the fight with my soul shard, and we will have our hands VERY full. Nicholas and Penny can clamp down on his gifts for us and help us get them under control so that he doesn't accidentally harm someone."

Minerva nodded her head in agreement and got parchment and quill from Poppy to write a letter. From there, she called Fawkes and asked him to hurry to the Flamels. She made sure they knew that time was of the essence. It wasn't long before both Nicholas and Perenelle were standing there with their wands out and scanning Harry. Phillip was watching the scene carefully as were Dobby and Winky. No one wanted Harry in more discomfort. Severus walked in and quickly went to Voldemort's side.

"I have the potions," he stated handing them to Poppy. "If that's who I think they are, they can also help with the soul shard. At their age, they have learned much and can help with all sorts of magical dilemmas. You don't live to be over six hundred years old and not learn new stuff."

"Yes we can help take it out of him," assured Nicholas. "Tom, we want you to use Legilimency on Harry and go into his center. I will guide you to his core. This is very dangerous magic and one wrong move will see him and you dead. I can use MY magic to guide you, but you MUST be careful. When you get to his core, you will see something that is slightly off. You will use YOUR magic to put it in place as it were. From there, we will guide you back out. After you do that, we can concentrate on the soul shard. YOU as the originator will have to go back into his mind and absorb it from there unless we can come up with a safer option. We will keep you safe on the outside world to the best of our abilities."

"When it's all said and done, we want to train both you and Harry in how to use your gifts," said Perenelle softly. She turned to smile at Neville and Luna who had come back from a tour of their dorms. "We will also want to train that young man and the young woman who is standing in the corner. They are elementals as well. They both have a strong grasp on their abilities already, but neither of them is trained. We will help all that we can."

Minerva had noticed that Neville and Luna had returned as if they knew what was happening and wanted to be near. She smiled at the two before giving her full attention back to what was happening with Harry and Tom. She noticed that Harry was surrounded by many beings both human and non that cared greatly for him. It was also then that she noticed that Fawkes and Hedwig weren't far from Harry. She smiled at this thought before she returned her attention to the humans that were helping her student.

"Why is Harry having such a hard time with his?" asked Poppy. "It seems that everyone else is doing alright with their elemental abilities, but Harry is having trouble. This just doesn't make sense to me. He seems to grasp everything else and use it to a moderate degree of skill if not more. This shouldn't be an exception."

"Harry's body is fighting another gift opening up," said Nicholas looking at Tom with interest. "While Tom is a highly powerful Sorcerer, Harry will be more powerful still. He will be an Arch Mage. That gift is starting to open as well. It will take all THREE of us everything we have to help him get his core to stabilize. It won't be easy. Are you willing to help your grandson Tom? He will need you the most as you are of his blood."

"Yes," stated Tom shrugging. "He is family and despite everything, family means everything to me. I didn't know his mother was my daughter or I wouldn't have killed her. My punishment was hard for that. Harry has Slytherin and Gryffindor blood in his body. He will be able to do great things. I may walk a different path, but I admire power. Just tell me what I have to do to save my grandson and I will do it. Woe to those who stand in my way when this is all done. I want Dumbledore to pay for his sins."

"Very well," stated Nicholas nodding at him. "Penny, I need you to open Harry's eyes while Tom goes into his core. It will feel strange at first, but I will use my magic to guide you. Go directly to his core and fix the problem as soon as you can. You don't want to spend too much time in there or you will start to feel pain. Staying to long could see you burn up IN his core. It would kill you and possibly do harm to him as well."

Tom nodded his head and waited as Penny opened Harry's eyes carefully. Tom lifted his wand and entered into Harry's mind. From there, Nicholas guided him to Harry's core. Together Sorcerer and Mage worked together to fix and stabilize all of Harry's tears. Tom was starting to sweat as Nicholas called for him to begin his exit out of Harry's core. Nicholas was beginning to feel that Tom was in there just a bit too long.

"You have been in there for too long," called Nick through the magical bond. "You have to leave. The rest of the damage will heal on its own. You have nothing to worry about. Staying in too much longer will kill you. You have to leave now. Just follow my voice and my line of magic to you and pull yourself out. You don't want to die in there."

With agonizing slowness to everyone, Tom left Harry's core with the help of the Flamels. When he was out, Poppy and Minerva helped him to a bed where he was given some potions to help with his reserves and aches. Severus was standing behind Poppy, nodding in encouragement for him to drink the potions. Deciding to trust him, Tom downed all of the potions. It wasn't long before he felt better. He nodded to Severus, who understood that this was thanks.

"Due to the amount of damage you had to fix, you will have to wait until tomorrow to take back your soul shard," stated Penny running a scan on his vitals. "You need to get your energy back first. Harry has lived with that shard for fifteen years. Another day or so won't matter much in the grand cosmic balance of things. You need to get some rest. All of us here will do what we can to make sure you and Harry are safe."

"I have the wards in semi lockdown," mentioned Minerva. "This way, no one gets in without my permission. Your safety is just as important to us as Harry's is from this moment on. We want you to be able to help him as best as you can. Therefore, you have MY word that no harm or fight will come to you if I can help it. If you remember me at all from our school days, you will know that I am a woman of my word. You just have to send word with Severus to your servants outside that they are not to cause problems and we will be just fine."

"Do it," stated Voldemort to Severus who left immediately. A few minutes later, he confirmed that he told Lucius and Bellatrix that their master would be helping his family and would contact them as soon as he was able. Voldemort nodded his thanks again and turned his attention back to his grandson.

Harry was squirming on the bed. Something burned for a few minutes before he felt the presence of another person in his core. He knew the person was trying to help him and tried to remain as calm as he could. He wanted that person to finish doing what they were doing. After what seemed like forever, the person left and Harry felt his magic take over and repair the last few pieces of damage that his core had. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw all of the concerned people standing around his bed and of the person standing next to him. He heard Minerva guarantee the safety of the person in the bed next to him.

"You also have my guarantee as owner of the castle that you will be safe," whispered Harry slowly. "The wards and Fawkes will see to that. The elves will be on alert and no one will get through them. Can I get something to drink please?"

Severus turned and helped Harry sit up. He was looking at the younger man in concern. Poppy handed Harry a glass of water and watched as the young man drained it. From there, he held out the glass for another and drained that one as well. When he sated his thirst, Harry looked around. He saw Dobby, Winky, and Phillip standing there looking at him in concern. He also saw Neville, Luna, Severus, and Minerva standing there. He glanced over and surprise and acceptance both appeared on his face one after the other.

"Well this day is just full of surprises isn't it?" he asked as he saw Nicholas and Perenelle. "This has got to be the strangest of all things. What in the world is happening to me now? One minute I'm talking to Draco and the next I wake up in my reserved bed. I can't for the life of me think of what I did to end up here. For once, I didn't do anything reckless."

"Some of your gifts have begun opening up a year early," explained Severus fighting a grin. "Your grandfather had to go into your core to help strengthen it so that the tears and such could be healed. Being an earth elemental, he was able to help. The Flamels want to train you to use your elemental gifts. You will be proficient in fire and water. You will also have an affinity with certain earth gifts and some air. That would explain how you can fly so well on a broom and have a Snowy Owl familiar."

"Well, I can feel the gifts inside," answered Harry seeming from within himself. "They are there just under my fingertips waiting for me to use them. Is that normal? It doesn't feel like normal magic. This just feels like an extension of me and it's like its waiting for me to give it permission to come out."

"It is," answered Luna before anyone else could answer. "The Flamels will teach you how to release it safely. For now, just let it reside where you can feel it. Once you get accustomed to the feeling, it won't feel so strange. From there, you will be able to do many wondrous things with your new gifts. After they are done, you will be able to know that the power is there but not feel it as you do now. It will be second nature to you."

"Thanks Luna girl," said Harry leaning back. "With the Flamels and my grandfather here, it shouldn't be too long before I get these gifts into some sort of control. Too bad Hermione turned out to be the bad guy. I could have used her ability to research anything to get more information for me to read."

"We can get Madam Pince to send you up some books on the subject," assured Severus. "Between them and Nick and Penny, you will be up to speed on knowledge before you know it. You are an intelligent individual and you know how to use your mind. I suggest that for now, you sit and talk with your grandfather. The two of you have issues that need to be addressed."

With that, everyone with the exception of the two elves and the Flamels walked out to give the two of them some form of privacy. Dobby and Winky sat near Harry while the Flamels stood as mediator.

"I do apologize for what I did to your mother," stated Tom with a sigh knowing he had to get things done. "Had I know that the prophecy was a fake and that you and your mother were my own flesh and blood, I would never have done what I did. I would like to state that I will get to the bottom as to why I was given false information. I will also find out what was done about the false prophecy and who is behind it."

"I have no doubt that Dumbledore is behind it," remarked Harry with a flat tone. "He has orchestrated too much where I am concerned. He has made it so that I was abused by the Dursleys my whole like. He tried to tell me that the Flamels were dead and that the stone was destroyed. If I had to give a thought, I would tell you he lied and your stone is still somewhere in existence. He has made it so that I have not had a decent year since I stepped foot into this castle. He has put me against my flesh and blood from the moment I entered back into the magical world."

"Let me put your mind at ease a bit here," said Nicholas softly with a sarcastic smile. "The stone that Dumbledore had you and your grandfather fighting over was never here. The stone I placed in that vault was a fake. I don't trust Albus any more than the two of you do. He has done much that me and Penny owe him retribution for. For now, we want to work with the two of you. While Tom has a grasp of his earth magic, you don't Harry. We will also be training Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood."

"We may not have all of the elements, but we know enough to be able to help you ground the ones you have and work with them," assured Penny. "It won't be long before Dumbledore tries to do something again. We have to have you ALL prepared before that happens. Between the four of you, you will be able to withstand anything that he throws at you. He does need to be stopped and we can't get involved beyond training you. Tom, while you have a great grasp of your elemental magic, I would like to fine tune it with you."

"As you wish Madam Flamel," said Tom bowing slightly. "I will also assist both you and Master Flamel in the teaching of the others. While I know there are things you can teach me, I know some things already that might assist my grandson and his friends."

"First things first," said Nicholas in excitement that belied his many years. "No need for Mistress and Master. My name is Nick and she is Penny. So long as you speak to us respectfully, you may call us by our names. I know you prefer your dark moniker, but we will call you Tom. Add in we will not be using titles. You are Harry, Luna, and Neville."

Harry looked to his grandfather and shrugged. Tom did the same in return and nodded his head to the Flamels. Neville and Luna smiled shyly to both and did the same. They knew that these two powerful people would be able to help them stop Dumbledore from ruining their world. While the Flamels might not fight for them, they would give them the tools needed to win.

"We will eventually need to talk about what we are going to do about the Weasley family and Hermione," said Harry. "I know that they are in trouble for what they did, but a part of me feels like they will still not get enough. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are all underage and they will not be subjected to the Dementors at Azkaban. They helped Dumbledore and I want to see them punished more than just sitting in a cell eating three meals a day and being bored. I want them to have to do something meaningful to the community. They need to be given lots of community service to make them realize that what they did was wrong."

"We can take care of some of that later," stated Philip. "For the moment, we want you to gain your strength and become the best person that you can be. Between us all, we want you to try and enjoy some of your childhood while you still have some of it left. There will be time for you to have to worry about things like that, but now is not that time. For now, just get comfortable with yourself and your new gifts."

"Tomorrow I will be taking my soul shard back," mentioned Tom. "It will be painful, so we will probably have to be here when it's done. Severus and Poppy will have to be here to help administer potions. Nick and Penny would want to be here to make sure that the magic doesn't go wrong. I know you trust Neville and Luna, but I think Draconis and his group that helped you would be a good benefit to learn something new. We can call this a learning experience for them as well. It will also give us time to work with Slytherin House and clean up some of the misconceptions that some of the Snakes have about what I want and don't want."

"What do you mean?" asked Neville cautiously. "What would you want to correct? I was under the impression that you wanted purebloods to reign supreme everywhere. Isn't that why you started to go to war with everyone? We have been told that you want everyone that isn't a pureblood as slaves to those of us that are."

"No it isn't," answered Tom. "I don't want purebloods to reign supreme as you say. I want the wizarding world to take a step into the current century. Some of my followers are the reason why things have turned out as they have. We want things to be better for ALL witches and wizards. I'm not a pureblood, therefore it is hypocritical for me to want pureblood to reign supreme."

"It would be nice for us to catch up to the rest of the world," mentioned Harry coming to the aide of his grandfather. "It would also be nice for people like me and you to have good families we can go to instead of being subjected to what we went through. You have my support Grandfather. I will help you clean up the image and such of the Wizarding World. It's time for all witches and wizards to know that we are secreted for a reason. It's also time for the non-magical people to know that we are not toys or scapegoats. I don't want to see other magical children abused just because they are magical."

"Well said Harry," commented Nick while Penny and Philip nodded in agreement. "With the people we have in this room at this time, we can begin to make a difference. We just have a few problems that we have to deal with first before we can tackle the much larger problems. First, we have to get your elemental magic under full control. We also have to give Tom his soul piece back. By giving it back, his core and soul will be more stable. The more stable he is, the less problems will arise when it comes time for him to do advanced magic beyond what he already does."

"I think that tomorrow or the next day would be better for both of them," stated Poppy with conviction, going into Healer mode. "I want both to be in their top form and their bodies have a chance to recover before we place them under more pressure. Harry will have to have people around him that can stop the elemental powers from becoming unstable again. While he has been helped thanks to his grandfather, we don't want to take any chances until he can begin his training."

"I agree with Poppy," said Nick. "We want to make sure that both of your bodies can handle the pressure. Severus will be brewing the potions this evening that you will need and from there, Harry can begin to get adjusted to his new power levels. Just try and take it as easy as possible. Penny and I will stay here so that we can help in case of an emergency."

"Harry should head out with his friends and start mingling with the other students again," stated Minerva. "Dobby and Winky will make sure that he is alright. Neville and Luna, you may sit with Harry at any table he wishes to sit at. Just make sure that he is where the staff can see him at all times. We want the other students protected just as much as we want him protected. Make sure you guys surround yourselves with those that can help keep Harry calm. The calmer he is, the less chance his magic will flare up and hurt another student."

Nodding, the three teens took one last look at Prince Philip and Lord Voldemort before they left the infirmary. Dobby and Winky quickly became invisible and left to follow their charge. The adults sat and talked a bit more before Minerva escorted them to places where they could sleep. Philip would head back to his home following the removal of the soul shard.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this right here as I want to start the next chapter with the removal of the shard and the beginning of Harry's training. Thanks for the support.


	5. Training

DISCLAIMER – I am not JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own anything except the plot.

DISCLAIMER – The characters will seem different to you. This is because I don't like to follow canon. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then don't read any further than this sentence. This is MY story and I will write it how I want to. If you want the characters to behave in a certain way, then write your own story. Badgering me or flaming me for how I write will not change anything. I will simply be nice and thank you and move on.

NOTE - For the record, I don't know how to tie Harry to the Windsor name. Just let it be known that one of Elizabeth's relatives had a child for Voldemort. The Royal family has "some" magical blood in them.

SPECIAL THANKS – Thank you No-Haters for your idea to make Harry an elemental wizard. It gives me more to work with.

**Chapter 5 – Training**

A few days later, Harry was back in the infirmary waiting for the procedure to be done to give his grandfather back his soul shard. Poppy had him lying on a bed near the older wizard. From there, Severus handed Harry a potion to keep his body from seizing up once the pull began. They didn't want his muscles to lock up and cause him unnecessary pain or harm. They weren't sure how hard it would be on Harry's system, so they went with safety over expediency. Each of the adults present was worried about the younger wizard even if he was taking it much better emotionally than they were.

"What we need from you is to be totally calm during all of this," explained Severus as soothing as possible. "We know that will probably be difficult, but the more you remain calm, the better it will be for your system and core. Once the removal begins, you will be in some pain. It shouldn't be too bad thanks to the potion you are about to drink, but we don't really know for certain as we have never heard of a person being a host for a Horcrux before. One of us might have to use Legilimency on you to relax your mind and such so that the shard won't fight to relinquish its hold on you. There are four of us here that could do that so you can have an easier time of things should we need to enter your mind to help you."

"You will be in for a rough time as it is," remarked Nicholas agreeing with Severus. "Once the removal starts, you will have to help as much as you can to push the shard out. Unfortunately, you will probably have to relive every bad thing that has happened in your life. We just don't know the full extent of what will happen. There is no record of something like this ever happening before. Therefore, we can only guess as to what might happen."

"Let's just get this over with," said Harry with a sigh. "I lived through it once. There is no reason to think that I can't handle seeing it again. I appreciate your concern, but let's just get this over with. I'm tired of worrying all the time about things that have no matter to me. I can only hope that my elemental powers don't do damage again. I know that you had a hard enough time the last time keeping them in check. The last thing that I want is to flood or burn down the castle."

"You let us worry about things like that," assured Minerva kindly. "We teachers are pretty good at magic you know. I'm pretty sure we can handle it. Just lie back and let Poppy and Nicholas do what they need to do. Keep in mind that Penny has been doing this for centuries and she knows how to handle water and fire. You only need to worry about you and not what's going on around you at the moment. I only wish that you didn't have to go through this at all. Dumbledore should have had this taken care of a long time ago."

Harry nodded his head and drank the potions he was given. Once he did that, he laid back and waited for the goblins to begin their part in the extraction of the shard. Nicholas and Ragnok waited while the goblin healers began the process. It wasn't long before everyone could hear them softly chanting in their native tongue and begin to feel the magic flowing around the room. Each was waiting in anticipation in case the young mage needed them for anything. All were anxious as they wanted this over with.

All too soon, Harry began to feel the pull. At first it wasn't too bad, but then all of a sudden, the pain intensified by a thousand. Even with the pain potion, he felt like his head was on fire. His scar opened and began to bleed. His body began to thrash about on the bed. Penny was worried that he would harm himself and did a binding charm on his mouth to keep him from swallowing his tongue. They had to do this through all of his screams. None really knew what to do, but they had some inkling as to how they might help.

"Tom, use the link you have with Harry and help him," instructed Nick after examining the scene for a moment. "You can do it easier than if Severus goes into his mind. With all the thrashing he is doing, he might accidentally hurt someone. We can't put him in a full bind as it might do more harm than good. It could cause him to panic worse than he already is. You were able to use the link to send him visions and get visions from him. You can project power to him using that same method."

Tom nodded his head and focused on his core. Once he had the magic in his grasp, he slightly altered his thoughts and concentrated on his link with Harry. Everyone believed that once the shard was gone that the link would go as well. With a push of magic, he entered the link and came into contact with both Harry and his piece of soul. He made sure to project to Harry that he needed to calm down and not panic.

Unfortunately for Tom, he was seeing everything that Harry lived through in his life. They weren't wrong when they stated that he would relive each beating, and missed meal. He saw everything that Harry saw. While he was doing that, he linked to his shard and helped the goblins out by making his piece of soul release its hold on Harry. All the while, he saw the visions of each hit, smack, and kick. He felt each bout of hunger and pain. He knew that when this was all over that three muggles were going to be in a world of hurt for what they did to his grandson. He also knew that once he finally got his hands on Dumbledore that the old wizard would pay for all of his follies.

It was hard work, but after about an hour, Tom retreated from Harry's head slowly. He knew that Harry would still be in some pain for another few minutes, but he wanted to tell everyone what he witnessed. He was having a hard time articulating words as all of the hatred for the four people that hurt his flesh and blood was in his line of sight to kill. Finally he calmed down enough to explain to the others where his rage was coming from. He looked around to see them all watching him nervously. He sighed and gave them the reasons for his ire.

"You were right," he said with weariness. "I would love nothing better than to see those muggles under the Cruciatus Curse for an hour each day for what they have done that him. Anything that I could have done to him pales in comparison to what they have done. He was beaten, starved, and locked in a cupboard under the stairs for days at a time. He was tortured his entire life. Severus, you had better never let me catch you harming him again. I will make you sorry if you do."

"You have no need to worry about that," assured Severus quickly and honestly. "I will begin making potions to help get his body to the height and weight it should be as compared to James and Lily. Harry will have the best that I can brew to make him the healthiest boy in this school. How much longer will it be before the shard is completely out?"

"About two more minutes," said Nicholas quickly while keeping his eyes glued to Harry. "It's just about out. We need to know if Tom is ready and has the strength to take the shard back into his soul core right now or if we need to place it in a temporary container. Either way would work. We can wait if he doesn't have the strength to do it today."

"I think that after everything that I just witnessed, we should just get this over with now," stated Tom with a sigh. "I want my grandson back on his feet. I want those that are responsible for this to be punished. I want him to have everything that he should have had growing up. I want him healthy, whole, and loved. I want to make up for the murder of his mother and father. I want many things for him that I expect each of you to help me get for him. Heaven and earth are nothing compared to the revenge I will get on his behalf once I am able to walk around again."

Nicholas and Penny weren't fooled for a moment. They knew what Tom was doing. You had to show remorse to take back in a shard. Tom was busy ranting about the injustices done to Harry while they finished pulling his soul shard out. Once they had it, Tom raised his hands and wrapped them around the shard. All at once, he screamed and hit the floor. Nick and Penny were with him, but they knew that they had to let it run its course. There wasn't much they could do as everyone knew it would be painful to absorb the shard.

Harry sat there with his eyes on his grandfather. He was finally able to sit up and watch the scene in front of him. The screams were so loud that they had to silence the man so that the students in the castle wouldn't hear what was going on. Tom thrashed about on his own bed. Poppy made sure that he couldn't fall off after Nicholas placed him up there. Those watching knew that Tom was suffering. Not only was his soul merging back together, but the weight of the guilt was also having an effect of the man. Finally the ordeal was over. Tom rolled over and vomited all over the floor. Harry was the one to quickly clean it up with a wave of his hand and rushed over to his grandfather.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Harry trying to grab Tom's head to place it in his lap. "Did taking back his shard harm him in any way? It looked harder for him to take it back than it did to get it out of my scar. I don't know him and he just came back into my life. I don't want to lose him again. He is the only blood family I have left despite what others have tried to do."

"He'll be fine soon," assured Nick pulling Harry away to return to his seat on his own bed. "It's a painful process in reattaching a part of your soul to its main carrier. Right now, you need to rest and get your strength back. You have a long way to go before you are fully healthy. By the way, did you notice that you used wandless and non-verbal magic to clean up his mess? It seems that your magic will grow stronger now that the shard isn't leeching off your reserves and such. We will guide you on how to make that gift grow, but for now, we want you to refrain from using it. In time, it will be second nature, but for right now, it will drain you."

"To be honest, I hadn't noticed," admitted Harry. "Then again, this isn't the first time that I have done wandless magic. When the dementors attacked me and Dudley, I used wandless magic to make my wand light up so that I could find it. I was shocked that it worked. I wanted to ask about it, but with all the trouble that I was facing at the time, I didn't want to call more attention to myself. I would imagine that lots of things will be easier once we get all of the magical blocks taken care of and my body where it's supposed to be."

"That is totally understandable," mentioned Severus. "When a witch or wizard is having a hard time and the situation is dire, we can sometimes tap into a wandless ability. It isn't common, but it does happen. A child's accidental magic is a form of wandless magic. Like your magic now, it's based off of your emotions. The more emotional you are, the more likely that it will respond when you need it. In YOUR case, we can teach you to use is consciously as well. You seem to be a natural at it. Your mother and grandfather are both naturals, however it is limited."

"Even with the shard taking most of your power, you still seem to have had certain feats of great magic," picked up Minerva. "When you were young, you were able to apparate onto the school roof to avoid your attackers. Many adult witches and wizards can't apparate. This is why floo powder and the floo network are so popular. That you were able to do it so young tells us that you are more gifted than even you give yourself credit for."

"If what I heard is accurate, you have been able to produce a corporeal patronus since the age of thirteen," stated Penny while Poppy and the professors nodded. "Many adults can't get that spell at all. You were able to drive away about a hundred of those horrible creatures with one spell. If I had to wager a guess, you are probably already close to mage status. We still have to work on a few things that are wrong within your body, but we can deal with all of that as we go along. It won't be long. You have the best in each field of magic willing to help give you all the guidance you need."

"I'm going to want private lessons with each of you if it isn't much trouble," mentioned Harry blushing quietly. "I want to improve my potions technique. I like potions. It was hard to learn as I couldn't see the board all the time and certain students were sabotaging my work. Now that Professor Snape and I will get along, I would love to learn from a master. I know that Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick are all masters also. I'm not that bad in those subjects. I did get an O in all three. I would love to learn to be able to defend myself better from people like Dumbledore and the Weasleys."

"We have to work on getting them out of your house," stated Tom sitting up with the help of Poppy. "We know that the Order of the Phoenix meets there. I want them out of your house. You will be able to live there once we get it cleaned up and habitable for a living being. Severus, have Lucius send over a team of house elves to that house to clean it. Get rid of that old elf and see to it that my grandson gets an elf of his own."

"I think I know where I can get two of them," remarked Harry before Severus could speak. "We could always see of Dingo and Wendy wants to bond with the House of Potter. I know Dingo would. I'm not sure about Wendy. Maybe if Professor McGonagall talks to them they would agree."

"I'll see to it at once," said Minerva standing to leave the room. "If they agree, I will have both of them come to the infirmary to bond with you. Once that is done, they can go to Grimmauld Place and clean it. Heaven knows that the Banshee never got it done right. I will also work with Lucius to see about your house evicting everyone that you don't want in it. I think that between us, we can make sure that the Ministry of Magic will do something about it."

With that, Minerva walked out of the Infirmary and went down to the kitchens. It wasn't but mere moments later that Dingo and Wendy were in front of Harry. Both elves stated plainly that they wanted to bond to Harry and to be a part of House Potter. With a small smile, Nicholas performed the spells needed to help bond the elves to Harry. When he was done, Harry looked to both elves and began to recite what was going through his mind.

"As my elves, I want you to understand something very important," he told them sternly. "You are now part of my family. I don't want either of you punishing yourself. As my elves, we are going to abolish that act once and for all. I know that from time to time accidents happen. There is no reason to believe that everyone is perfect. Kreacher is old and didn't clean the house. One thing that I want done is the portrait of Walburga Black is to be taken down and destroyed along with those drapes that covers her. Other than that, you can clean the house as you need to when you aren't here protecting me. Furthermore, we need the master suite set up for me. We will need another room set up for my grandfather. He will be staying with me from time to time."

Both elves were nodding as he gave out the instructions. Harry knew that the two elves would meet up with Dobby and Winky and begin the work needed to clean up the old house. All four elves were fond of Harry as he was always nice to them and made sure they were taken care of since he stepped foot into Hogwarts. Dingo and Wendy were already elves there and Dobby and Winky joined them later. Harry now had four elves attached to his house. Thank goodness that he had lots of work for them.

Later, Harry was led to his rooms by Nick and Penny. They were telling him that now that all four elves were in his personal employ, that they would be able to visit the other Potter and Black properties owned by Harry and start cleaning them as well. Minerva came by a few minutes later and informed Harry that Lucius has a team of house elves going through all of Harry's properties and was helping his quad clean them. Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"I didn't want my elves to work themselves to death," he stated with a smile. "I know that Dobby and Winky in particular will not stop until every house is clean. I also know that Dingo and Wendy would do the same. On a different note, when will I start my training to keep my elemental powers under control? I will also need to know when the trials of everyone are as I would like to be there to witness it."

"The trials will be starting in a couple of weeks," answered Minerva. "They are being held higher than most others due to who was harmed and such. Amelia is making sure that all trials pertaining to the abuse and other law breaking activities against you and your property are top priority cases. You will be sitting beside Augusta Longbottom on the panel as you do have four seats on the Wizengamot. We will have to see if Prince Philip or one of the other princes that are in your Aunt's house can sit with you to help you during the proceedings."

"I'll send Charles," stated Philip immediately. "I would send Harry to Lord Potter, but he is still rather young and has other obligations at the moment. I want someone that is familiar with court and politics in an absolute way to sit with Lord Potter during this sordid affair. On those days that he can't come, I will be here personally if Elizabeth doesn't do it herself."

Harry gave the password to the dorm he would be using and entered with everyone following behind him. Dobby popped in a moment later with refreshments for everyone before he went on to explain what was happening.

"With Master Harry here in the quarters, we is decided that I would come back and be with him for the next six hours," explained the elf. "We is going to have each one of Master Harry's elves doing six hours each. Winky is being next with Dingo following. Wendy is being last in the list. If you is needing anything, please remember to call us. We is hearing you no matter where you are."

"I think that I would like for my elves to have an education," murmured Harry in thought. "I would like to see their diction improve and their way of life. I want to make sure that they get a proper uniform to wear and not a pillowcase or tea towel. I want them to be a REAL part of my family. Is there some way we can get them the training needed so that they can speak properly and not feel like a slave?"

"I can speak with the head elf here at Hogwarts," answered Minerva. "He has proper speech and such. He can train your elves for you so that they can speak properly and he can instruct them as to how to get a proper uniform. That was the one thing that the old goat was adamant about. He wanted to have a PROPER conversation with an elf. For all the evil that he has done, he did want to good health and welfare of the elves."

"I can make sure that Madam Malkin makes something for the elves," remarked Tom. "I can have Lucius bring the money in as many people aren't going to be used to me walking around and such."

"Grandfather," stated Harry with a grin. "How did you manage to get passed Madam Pomfrey? She isn't one to let people leave the infirmary unless you have been there for three days. I do have to say that, for all the pain that you were in, you are walking around rather well for it. Are you feeling alright?"

"Slow down Harrison," stated Tom raising his hands in defeat. "I am as well as I can be. I just stood and left the infirmary. I used some of my Slytherin charm on Poppy to get her to just let me go."

"In other words, you glared at her and she ran to her office in fright," stated Minerva with a small laugh. "I remember that glare from when we were students here Tom. I do agree with Harry in that you do look healthier. You actually have some human features about your head. Hair is starting to grow and you look less reptilian in the face."

"I will be able to look more human in the near future," he responded. "There is another piece of my soul here in Hogwarts. I can retrieve it later when my body can handle it and merge it with my soul. I do need to find the others and see about bringing some of them back within myself. I find myself more lucid and with clearer thoughts now that I have one with me. By having others, I will be even more able to deal with what is going on in a sane manner."

"Salazar's locket," said Harry to the astonishment of Tom. "It's in Grimmauld Place. It was there when we were cleaning. We need my elves to find it. If it's still there, you can take that back. I thought there was something odd about that piece of jewelry, but I couldn't place it at the time. Dobby, I need you to have the other elves begin the search for that locket. It's imperative that we get it back. If it falls into the wrong hands, grandfather will lose part of his soul."

"Of course Master Harry," stated Dobby before popping out.

"You might want to go and check on the others," advised Harry. "We already know that the Diary was destroyed. You said you have one here and as long as I am master of the castle, I can keep it safe for you. If you have others, you might want to check on them as Dumbledore might know how many you have and where some of them are. I want you to be as whole as possible if we are going to attempt a familial relationship."

"Speaking of relationships," whispered Luna. "Do you remember what you asked me a few months ago? When you asked if I would date someone like you? My answer is yes Harry Potter. I would be honored to date you and more if you are interested."

"I thought you were interested in Neville," he replied. "I thought the two of you were a couple. I don't want you to leave Neville for me. I'm sure that I can find someone suitable for me as a girlfriend and future wife."

"I'm dating Susan," Neville told him with mild confusion. "I thought that everyone knew that. You must have been very busy with what was going on to not know. We started dating a couple of months ago. I think that you and Luna would make a great couple. She is intelligent, an elemental, and able to use mind magic quite effectively."

"What kind of mind magic?" Minerva asked, looking at the young Ravenclaw with interest. "I would like to know what kind of gifts you have and how you are using them. That way we can protect you better from those that don't need to know. It would also keep you safe from those that would try and kidnap you for their own nefarious purposes. Your safety is just as important as Harry's or any other student in this school."

"She does illusion magic," answered Penny looking at the younger woman closely. "Her mind is so protected that she can make anyone with the ability to look into it have a migraine due to her making it look chaotic and unorganized. She has the ability to be a complete Seer unlike the phony you have upstairs. Luna will be a perfect match for Harry."

"I have been helping Miss Lovegood with that particular gift," stated Severus. "She and I got to talking one evening and she told me that she had headaches. When we discussed what was happening, we figured out that someone had been trying to break into her head. From there, we figured out it was Dumbledore. Thankfully I helped her adjust her mind so that she can go from super intelligent to loony with something akin to turning on a switch. That way she was able to keep him out of her mind while doing mild damage to the invader in the process."

"I approve of Miss Lovegood as a girlfriend," said Tom before Harry could say a word. "She has a good bloodline and she is gifted. Therefore, you may date her if that is your wish Harrison. I know my word doesn't really count for anything, but I am trying to be a grandfather here. I would like to have SOME say in SOME matters."

"Might I say something?" asked Harry in annoyance before Philip could voice his approval. "While I am glad that you all approve, shouldn't I have a say in all of this? Luna I would love for you to be my girlfriend. I will talk with your father and have all of this set up formally if you desire. I can have Ragnok or Griphook bring the betrothal rings if that is what you want. From there, I will talk with Professor Flitwick about the girls in the Ravenclaw Tower stealing your things and picking on you all the time. If we go the betrothal route, you will be protected by all of my houses as well as that of my allies."

"What do you mean?" asked Minerva. "Who has been stealing Miss Lovegood's belongings? I want names and I want them now. They will be punished for all of this. No more nargle excuses Luna Lovegood. You will tell me what I want to know now or be in detention for a week. No one deserves to be picked on or stolen from in this school and that is especially so of you. You are too kind hearted of a person to have this happen. I always wondered why you were barefooted from time to time, but I didn't ask as I thought it was just you being you. Now speak."

"There are three girls that are more or less blackmailing the other girls to go along with this," admitted Luna. "Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and Padma Patil are the main perpetrators. The encourage others to be mean to me. In some cases, they threaten to do the same to them if they don't help. I would very much appreciate it if they would quit as I haven't done anything to anyone."

"You can bet that they will NEVER do that again," hissed Harry angrily. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Black, hereby take Luna Mia Lovegood as my betrothal. As is her right as my betrothal, anytime that someone does something to viciously harm with intent of her person or possession, she has the right to talk with Headmistress McGonagall to suspend students. Upon my heritage, I will it to be so. Let thy will and magic be done."

A beam of pure white light left Harry and surrounded Luna. When it hit her, the light changed from white to silver. It didn't stop there. It changed to a bright gold. Even Tom was standing there in shock at the change. This was something that wasn't common. Even in the wizarding world, these bonds were NOT common.

"Harry, that means that you and Luna just became soul bonded," stated Nicholas. "Her magic accepted yours and yours accepted hers. You and she are now married. The betrothal is unnecessary as the bond took care of everything. Dobby needs to head to Gringotts and collect the rings there so that the two of you can wear rings signifying your bonded status. As Luna is a descendant of Rowena, she and you own the castle outright. The others of Helga's line don't have the power to challenge you."

"I don't care about any of that," stated Harry. "I just want MY Luna girl to be safe from all harm. Is she allowed to share my quarters with me? If she is with me, then her belongings won't be stolen any more. I would like to take her shopping to replace any and every item that hasn't been able to be recovered."

"Not only can she share your quarters, but the perpetrators of her lost belongings will have their families billed," stated Minerva. "For now, the school will pay for everything and their families will receive a notice stating what their child has done and why they are being suspended on top of that."

"I'll have the ladies of Slytherin take Luna shopping for any clothes and such she needs replaced," promised Draco while Pansy nodded. "Now that she is the wife of Harry, she will be protected by us just like he is. We of Slytherin House have never had any trouble with her anyway. I, for one, like her unique outlook on life. She is one of those types of people that make you feel happy no matter what is going on."

"Thanks Draco," said Harry calming down. "I appreciate what Slytherin House is doing for me and my new wife. Someone will have to talk with Xenophilius for me and have him understand what is going on and why his little girl is married at fifteen. The fewer problems that I have the better it will be."

"I shall take care of that for you," said Filius. "He is more intelligent than people give him credit for. He will understand what is going on. We still need to get that locket for Tom and we need to get the rings for Harry and Luna. Bonded rings are different than wedding rings as they have protective spells woven into them. Like House rings, they have all sorts of enchantments that protect the wearer for certain spells and harm. Harry's rings will combine into one and all the protections from the different houses will combine as well."

"I shall have my minions protect the students of Hogwarts when they are out and about during the school year only," stated Tom. "Harry and Luna are now going to be protected by my minions all year round. The Windsor family will also have protection all year round. Harry, we still need that locket from Grimmauld place. The sooner we get it, the sooner I can have that piece of me back."

"Starting next week, all lessons will begin anew for you," stated Minerva handing him and Luna a new schedule, while Harry nodded to his grandfather. "You will have few classes as you are in sixth year, but you will have classes with the Royal family, the Flamels, and Augusta Longbottom as well. We want you to do well in your school subjects, so you will drop COMC. You will have classes in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, DADA, Herbology, and Arithmancy. However, you will only do Arithmancy and Runes on the side and not as an actual class. The professors in those subjects will be more like tutors than class. Two nights a week, you will learn from Augusta and the Royal family. Two nights a week, you will learn from the Flamels. The other three nights will be yours to do what you wish."

Dobby popped in. He looked tired, but he held in his hand what Tom and Harry wanted.

"Dobby is sorry he is running late," explained the elf. "Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket from Master Harry's house. Dobby, Winky, and Dingo had to hunt him down to find him and the locket."

"Thank you for your hard work," stated Tom as he took the locket from Dobby. "Harry will give you a reward later. For now, why don't the three of you go and get some rest or do something fun. The work will still be there for you tomorrow. The three of you are to take the rest of the day off."

Dobby looked at Harry who nodded his head in agreement with a smile. Dobby grinned back and popped away. Everyone knew that the three elves would take a brief rest and then get back to work on cleaning up behind Harry and his homes.

"I guess getting them to not call me Master is out of the question," stated Harry with a grin. "I guess I have to get used to it. Luna will have to get used to it as well. If everyone is ok with it, I would like to get some dinner and head to bed. It has been a long day and I'm both hungry and tired."

Everyone agreed with Harry and each headed to their own way. Minerva and Filius had work to do with the Ravenclaw students. Severus had potions to brew and his own house to check up on. Philip and Tom joined Harry and Luna for dinner and then headed off to their own rooms to rest for the evening. Penny and Nick went home to get things ready for the training of five very powerful elementals.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I ended it here so that I can start with the beginning of their lessons and working with the characters. Thank you to all that voted on Harry and Luna. I hope that things continue to make you happy with my story. I appreciate each and every one of you that takes the time to review and help me with the plots.


	6. The Winds of Change: Classes and Lessons

DISCLAIMER – I am not JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own anything except the plot.

DISCLAIMER – The characters will seem different to you. This is because I don't like to follow canon. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then don't read any further than this sentence. This is MY story and I will write it how I want to. If you want the characters to behave in a certain way, then write your own story. Badgering me or flaming me for how I write will not change anything. I will simply be nice and thank you and move on.

NOTE - I have figured out that Princess Margaret can be the grandmother of Harry. Thanks for all who helped me tied in the Windsor Family to the story.

CLEAR UP NOTE – Ginny went with Hermione and Ron to prison. She was aiding and abetting them. Tom is only acting human for two reasons: family is everything and he has respect for power. Nick and Penny are hundreds of years old and he respects them for their knowledge and wisdom. I hope this clears up a few things. He will still be the Dark Lord, but with milder tendencies towards certain people. (Harry, Luna, Neville, Minerva, Nick, Penny, Poppy, Royals, and Minerva) Severus is still a DE and will be treated as such.

**Chapter 6 – The Winds of Change: Classes and Lessons**

The next day dawned bright and early for those that were in Harry's extended family. Everyone knew that lessons would have to be done. Minerva approached Harry with a sheet of parchment in her hands. She had an apprehensive look on her face, but she steeled herself to continue with her course. In her mind, she knew she was just trying to help. As she handed it to him, she began to explain what she did. Tom was standing there observing the exchange with interest on his face.

"You will continue with all five core subjects," she said tapping the sheet with a finger. "We are replacing Divination with COMC. You will sit with Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra for mild instruction on Arithmancy and Runes one day a week each for an hour in one of your free periods. If you show an aptitude in either subject, we can always change your schedule to add them in once you get caught up to where you need to be. From there, you will meet with Nick and Penny three evenings a week to work with your elemental abilities. You will meet with Augusta Longbottom twice a week to work on your lessons on your status within the magical world. Everything has been adjusted so that you have two hours each day with one or the other. Your grandfather will act as a tutor for those of your new group that are able to be around you. Therefore, if you have any problems with any subject, he can help you in it."

"I like the sound of that," he replied taking the sheet from her. "This will also give us the chance to get to know one another better without having a wand in the face of the opposite. It's time that everything that Dumbledore did is removed and we be allowed to be the family that we were supposed to be to begin with. I see that I have potions first thing after breakfast. I better get moving before I am late to eat. Thank you for this and I appreciate the effort that it took you to be able to make my life a little easier."

With that, he gathered his books and those in his group headed to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Philip would be brought home by Dobby after the meal was over, while Winky would keep an eye on and follow Harry. Neville and Draco met up with them as they entered and both went to sit with the Slytherins at the table. Pansy and Daphne both smiled at Harry as Luna entered and took her place at the table next to her new betrothed. No one in the Snake Pit said anything disparaging to either of them. It was already stated that anyone with problems with Harry or Luna would feel the brunt end of a wand by the Dark Lord personally. No one wanted that and most championed to the cause willingly.

"We had both, Millie and Tracy, walk with her here so that she would be safe," assured Daphne to Harry when he saw the two women smile and nod at him. "We know that now that she is your betrothed, some of the wenches in this castle will be out for revenge that it's her and not them. They will want to hurt her and we can only do so much as she is in a different dorm and year. There must be something that we can do to ensure that she stays safe while away from our eyes. Professor Snape asked us to specifically keep an eye on her as she is younger than and not as skilled as you are in DADA."

"After breakfast, she will be moving permanently into my dorm," stated Harry with conviction. "We need to get a couple of house elves to find all of her belongings. I can't stand the fact that the Ravenclaw girls have been stealing and then hiding her belongings from her since the day she walked into this castle. One way, or another that will stop. I have no doubts that Winky will send for the other two elves to help find and move all of her belongings into our dorm."

"I will be able to also help her by watching out over her while I'm in the castle," stated Tom walking up. "I overheard what you said. While I won't be in the castle all the time, I will be here enough to make sure that my grandson and his future wife are protected. You and I need to have a conversation during one of your breaks today or even this evening. We need to not only clear the air, but we also need to come up with a battle plan. Minerva stated that you will have to attend the court sessions of the miscreants that tried to harm you. This will give you a chance to claim your seats as Head of House of your spots on the panel. I received an owl from Amelia Bones that states I am allowed to sit with you to help guide you provided I don't cause trouble. We will have to talk with Luna's father so that you can represent Ravenclaw until she comes of age to do it herself. Lucius will also be there to help in any capacity that he can."

"Before I forget to ask due to classes and everything, what do I call you?" asked Harry with sincere curiosity on his face. "You are the most feared Dark Lord in history and now it's proven for a fact that I am your grandson. What kind of title do I give to a family member once enemy?"

"You may call me grandfather if you wish," stated Tom with a smile. "Yes I may be the Dark Lord, but you are my flesh and blood. We can talk more about this later. You have classes and I have some work to do while you attend your lessons. I will be gone for about four hours. We will talk more then. Have Mr. Longbottom join us this evening. This way all of us can hear what Penny and Nicholas have to say about controlling our elemental powers. Your professors will keep an eye on you so that you don't actually have any issues. Try and maintain a peaceful attitude so that you don't accidentally set fire to, or flood anything."

"You are to be careful while you are out," said Harry standing up and grabbing his book bag. "I will see you later today. I have to go now or Professor Snape will dock points for me being late. Luna, I will see you at lunch. I have Dingo following you around to make sure you are safe. The rest of the elves are going to find your belongings and send them to the dorm. When they are able, the Slytherin girls will also keep an eye out on you during your passage from class to class."

With that, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled at him for a moment before those that we joining Harry in potions walked with him out of the Great Hall. Those that weren't going to potions, left to go to their own classes. Dingo popped in and he and Luna left for her to attend her class. House elf and fairy child talked to one another on an equal basis to the amusement of those watching. Tracy and Millicent shadowed behind her to keep an eye on her as well. Minerva and Tom eyed one another for a moment before he turned and left. There was much to do in the upcoming days and only so much one person could do.

Severus waited patiently for all of his students to enter and settle into their seats. He noticed that Daphne and Draco sat near Harry to help avoid any intrusion on his work. It was then that he noticed that Harry was the only Gryffindor in the class.

"Today before we brew, we will have a little test to see how much you paid attention to what you have read," stated the Professor. "In these four cauldrons, I have a potion in it. Each of these potions is in your syllabus for the year. I want you to identify the potion and tell me what it does. I also want you to add a SMALL detail about the potion if you have further information. Anyone going overboard on an explanation will fail the test. There will be no more Weasley or Granger attitudes in my class. Neither will there be arrogant Malfoy attitudes here. You are all NEWT level students and will act like it. Either you can brew and understand instructions or you can't. Time will tell. Whoever does the best on this test will get twenty points for their house. All others that pass with a minimum of an EE will get ten. This is advanced potions and we don't have time for slackers anymore. You will be graded accordingly to the NEWT level standards. As I am a Master in the field and I can take on an apprentice, should you desire something along those lines when you graduate."

He quickly handed them the parchments before he told them to begin. He sat and watched as Harry stood up and walked over to the first cauldron. Almost immediately, he began to write things down on the test. Severus raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what the young man was recording. When Harry walked over to the second cauldron, he did the same thing. A small smile appeared on the face of the strict potions professor as the young man went and filled in his test. Upon completion, Harry turned in his test and waited patiently as his desk. Severus quickly graded his paper and handed it back before starting to grade the papers of the others that were turning in their tests as well.

Harry patiently watched as Severus graded his paper. When he was done, he got his test back and smiled as he saw that he received an O+ on his test. Severus winked at him before he went back to the tests of the others. It wasn't long before Severus was done and the graded papers were returned to the owners.

"It seems that some of you didn't read your stuff as well as you should have," remarked Severus. "While each and every one of you scored a passing grade, only four of you scored higher than an acceptable. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Bones, and Miss Greengrass all receive ten points to their house for getting an EE or better. However, Mr. Potter can have a further ten points as he did the best on this test. I would like for Mr. Potter to step forward and tell the class about these four potions."

"The first potion is Polyjuice Potion," stated Harry stepping towards the cauldrons. "Barty Crouch Jr. used it all during our fourth year to impersonate the real Alistair Moody. However, Granger, Weasley, and I all brewed this potion in our second year. Granger made the direst of mistake when she took her portion of the potions and it gave some adverse effects."

"What book did you get the recipe for this potion from and where did Granger go wrong in the making or usage?" asked Severus prodding the young man along. "Call this a learning experience for the rest of the class."

"The recipe is found in a book in the Restricted Section," answered Harry. "It is entitled Most Potente Potions. It's restricted for a reason. The potions in that book are very dangerous if brewed wrong. Granger made the mistake of using hair that was NOT human. She ended up in the Infirmary looking like a cross between a cat and a girl. The potion is designed to have you look like an actual person. Had it not been for the skill of Madam Pomfrey, Granger could have ended up in St. Mungo's or like that forever."

"Very good," stated Severus. "Take ten points to Gryffindor for that explanation. You are one hundred percent correct in your explanation. Tell the class about the second potion if you please."

"The second potion is one that this class has already talked about," stated Harry with a small shrug. "If you paid attention in class last year, you would know that this is the Draught of Peace. One small mistake can send the person into a coma or even kill them. Umbridge wanted to get rid of it from the syllabus, but thankfully, her motion wasn't carried, and we can make it and learn how to use it properly."

"I am very impressed Mr. Potter," remarked Severus with raised eyebrows. "Take another five points. Please move on to the third potion if you would and tell us about it."

"The third potion is Amortentia," he answered quickly. "While it isn't a lethal potion, it can cause problems as many witches and wizards use it to steal the hearts of those they want. It gives a false sense of love to the one taking the potion making them desire the person that it is triggered too. This potion is easy to slip into food and drink. When the potion is like it is in the cauldron, it smells differently to each and every person. For me it smells like the trees and the scent after a rain."

"That is five more points that you have earned Mr. Potter," assured Severus. "Please move on to the last one and tell us about it."

"This potion, while difficult to brew, is the easiest to describe," came the quick reply. "This is Felix Felicis! In other words, this is liquid luck. It can't be used in games or on tests and such. Basically it just gives you a small sense of euphoria and will make a hum-drum day a good one. It will also make things just work out for you, thus the reason it is banned from sporting events and tests and such."

"Do you have any closing statements that you would like to add to your answers Mr. Potter?" asked Severus. "You have earned another five points for your remarkable answer about Felix. Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"The abuse of any of these potions can get you a one way ticket to Azkaban," answered Harry quickly and with pride. "In some of these potions, you are taking away a person's free will by dosing them with the potion while in the last, you are cheating if you are caught using it for naught. Polyjuice is dangerous as you never know if you are talking to the real person or not. Draco discovered that in second year during our fiasco with the Heir of Slytherin. Not everyone should have access to or even use the knowledge that pertains to these potions. Weasley and Granger were trying to dose me with Amortentia. Suffice to say, they are now in trouble with the law."

"Take a well-rounded thirty points," said Severus. "Ten is for having the best score on the test, and twenty for your skill in describing the potions. Now today we will brew the antidote for a poison. There are many poisons out there in the world that we are constantly trying to defend against. You have the remainder of the time to brew me an adequate antidote. You may begin."

The students all got to work immediately. Harry and his party went and got ingredients from the cupboard to brew their potion. Harry also grabbed one more item and deftly placed it in his pocket. Severus saw what he grabbed and had to turn his back to fight the smile that graced his face. This year in potions would be interesting now that Harry could and would work to his full potential.

At the end of the class period, Severus went around and listened to what the students said about the antidote they brewed. He gave points or subtracted as was necessary. He saved Harry for last. He was impressed to see three different vials in front of the young man.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to explain what you have brewed?" he asked still fighting the smirk that wanted to blossom on his face. "You seem to have made more than I requested and you had the time to actually do so."

"The first is the antidote to Amortentia," the quick and studious reply echoed in the ears of the others who were astonished that he could do something like that so quickly. "You didn't say that we couldn't brew for a poison of the senses as well as the blood. Therefore, in the first vial is the antidote to a love potion. The second vial is to relieve someone of the pain, discomfort, and of course the poison, of someone who ingests too much hemlock or belladonna for whatever reason. Both plants are highly toxic and should be thrown up immediately. I also made sure to combat the damage of the plants in the mixture. Finally, in our first year, you asked me where to find a bezoar. At the time, I didn't know. However, your explanation next was what is in this vial. A bezoar will save you from death with just about every poison ingested. Thus, I have fulfilled your requests for the lesson of today."

Severus laughed out loud. Harry had nailed it right away as to what the man wanted. The students were sitting there amazed at the sight. When he got himself under control, Severus looked to Harry.

"Take a well-earned one hundred points for Gryffindor for your intelligence, ability to remember what I told you five years ago, and for correctly countering a poison of the mind and body. I will submit your antidote to the potion's Guild and see what they have to say as no one has EVER tried to counter the effects of hemlock or belladonna and repair the damage at the same time. Let's call it BellaHem Reversal and be done with it. Congratulations on your hard work and your effort Mr. Potter. Class is dismissed. There is no homework tonight as you should just read ahead in your books for the next lesson. Be prepared for another pop quiz."

Grinning in happiness, Harry gathered up his bag and left quickly with Draco and Daphne. This was the best potion's class he ever had and he wanted to place the memory in a vial for later viewing. He also wanted to share with his grandfather his accomplishment so that someone could and would actually be proud of him for something meaningful. He was especially pleased to hear that Severus would submit his potion to the Guild so that it could be tested and added.

With an open time slot, Severus quickly made his way to Minerva's office. Upon entering, he and the older woman sat and talked for a bit. He wanted to tell her about the amazing effort of Harry. The pride was evident on his face to her and she smiled as she listened to his explanation. She knew he was hard to please and it seemed as if someone made him fly to the moon.

"You might want to go in and see how Harry does in Transfiguration," he stated with a grin on his face. He placed the vial on the desk and told her about the class. "Now that he is free of all spells, potions, and negative influences, he is a prodigy just like Lily was. I'm sure you noticed the huge increase in points for Gryffindor. Harry earned each of them with his intelligence, wit, and skill. He even created a new potion that I will submit for him to the Guild. I actually burst out laughing in class. That will totally ruin my reputation for being against Gryffindor and being a mean teacher."

Minerva laughed right along with him. She was looking forward to seeing what Harry would do in his other classes just as much as Severus enjoyed his class. She saw that Gryffindor was up by close to two hundred points already and was immensely pleased to hear that not only did they come from Severus, but that said professor awarded them to Harry Potter no less. Yes, things would definitely turn around in the castle now with the new Headmistress and new outlook on the way things could be done.

Throughout the day, the professors would report to Minerva about Harry. Each on praised him for his hard work, dedication, and intelligence. Pomona was surprised when the Venomous Tentacular started to caress Harry instead of trying to bite him. She chalked it up to his mild earth elemental abilities and went on with the lesson. She did have to stop from time to time to reprimand Neville for laughing at Harry when some of the plants got a bit too friendly with Harry.

"Mr. Longbottom," she said while she fought not to smile at Harry trying to get one of the other vines to leave him alone. "Instead of laughing at your classmate, you should be assisting him as I know you have an earth elemental's abilities. This is getting disruptive in the class and I know from talking with you all night before last that Mr. Potter doesn't have the same amount of the gift as you do. While it is funny, it is disruptive."

Blushing furiously, Neville quickly used his gift to sooth the plants so that Harry could continue his work without having something akin to swooning plants making cooing noises at him. The rest of the class quietly laughed at Harry. From there, he did the only thing he could think of and stuck his tongue out at his classmates and went about his business. Of course this only caused people to laugh more. Unfortunately, this included the professor.

After dinner, Tom made it back to the castle and he and Harry went to have their talk. Luna gave him an encouraging smile before she sat to do her homework with Neville and Draco not far away. All three could hear well enough and Tom wanted it that way.

"I am the Dark Lord and I still have things that I need to do," informed the older man. "However, there are certain people in this castle that I will NEVER harm. Most of them are sitting in this very room with us. Your betrothed, Draco, Mr. Longbottom, and the Headmistress are under my protection now. The professors of this school have ALWAYS been held in high regard due to what they do and will not be harmed by me either. You will NEVER be harmed by me again. Not only will the magic prevent it, but I just won't do it now that I know who you are to me."

"What about the rest of the Wizarding World?" Harry asked tentatively. "Why would you want to destroy what we are working so hard for? I think somewhere along the way, something is not being said correctly or the sight envisioned was lost. I need to know WHY you do the things that you do. I don't understand how you could want pureblood to rule when everyone with magic is equal. Then again people like Granger and Weasley should just be shot and put out of OUR misery for their idiocy."

"I DON'T want purebloods to rule," stated Voldemort with a sigh. "I am after the PROTECTION of the wizarding populace due to what happened to you and me growing up. Both of us were abused. When our gifts started to show, the abuse increased astronomically. What I want is to keep our world separate from the non-magical world. My belief is that all magicals should be in THIS world and we should work together to improve our ways of life. You and I both know that the muggles can kill us with one bomb. Some of my supporters have gone too far with their doctrine of they are better because of blood purity. It IS something that I will work on with my followers."

"You do understand that Neville will never forgive Bellatrix and the Lestranges for what they did to him?" asked Harry. "I can never forgive her for killing Sirius. She is abnormal even in the wizarding world. She needs to be stopped before she kills someone that is important to you as well. She has already wiped out two very good Aurors and left Neville to be raised in a very strict household. She killed the last of the named Blacks just because he was there. She needs to be stopped before even you lose control of her."

"You aren't telling me anything that I don't already know," admitted Tom with a weary

sigh. "I do have to do something about her, but at this moment, I don't know what. I still have so much to do that doesn't surround my minions. Now that you are in my life, I have even more things to do. Let's also keep in mind that I have lessons with Nicholas and Penny to enhance my elemental abilities."

"Together we will work it out," assured Harry patting him gently on the arm. "For now, let's just work on building something solid for you and me to work on so that we don't have to worry about fighting amongst ourselves anymore. I think that with you and your minions and me building my own little group, we can stop the machinations of Dumbledore and not have to worry about him and his group of vigilantes anymore. The goblins have assured me that my vaults will get the best possible protection that they can come up with."

"There is something that I would like to place in your vaults at a later time then," admitted Tom. "As you know, I made soul anchors. I have one in the Lestrange vault. I may want to move it to yours as it is safer there than anywhere else. Of course, you have the right to say no, but I would appreciate it if you would."

"Of course you can," was the immediate answer. "My vaults are the most protected in the bank right now due to who I am and what I own. You are more than welcome to place it there. I assume it is an artifact that is just as precious even if it wasn't a Horcrux?"

"The Cup of Hufflepuff," answered Tom with a nod. He was enjoying the intelligence and maturity of his grandson. It was refreshing after dealing with sycophants all day. "I acquired it in my youth and turned it into a vessel. I did the same with the locket of Slytherin, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, and Nagini. The diary is gone, and the one that I inadvertently made in you is back with me. I can think clearer now that my soul isn't so broken. Right now, I just want the cup protected by you if you would be willing. Dumbledore destroyed the ring. I went to look for it and his magical signature is all over the place. We have to find that ring as it is a Peverell heirloom. I am related to one brother while you are related to a second from the Potter line."

"I'll write to Ragnok and Griphook this evening and take care of things for you," promised Harry. "If you want, write a letter of your own and let them know what you want done and we can attach them together. That way, there are no issues with them not believing one or the other of us. You know how much the goblins value their ability to protect our belongings. As for the locket, it's safe where it is right now. We found it, but no one knew what it was. Kreacher will keep it safe for you."

The two talked for about another hour before Harry began his homework. It was a good day for him and he was better able to concentrate on what he was doing to keep ahead of his work. While Severus didn't give them any homework, Pomona and Filius did. Harry also knew that Penny and Nick were due to arrive at any time to begin their lessons using the elements.

True to his thought, it was moments later when they heard the password given and the Flamels walked in. Both smiled at the ease and such in which the students and Dark Lord were sitting with one another. Tom was looking over Harry's work while he was busy with another part. The pair smiled again at the sight before they made sure that everyone was ready.

"WE are going to work on your elemental status today," informed Nick. "We will begin with some of the basics. Each of you already has an affinity of some sort with your elements already. We are just going to work on fine tuning that affinity to make sure you can use your gift with ease."

"Neville, there really is not much that I can teach you to work with plants and soil," admitted Nick. "Your ability to work with plants is already astounding. Tom, your ability to work with serpents is in the same category. Now before we go too much further, we will tell you where you are already up to par and where you can improve."

"Harry being able to fly is part of his air ability," stated Penny. "Your natural grace in the air is where you will have the ease. You will NOT be able to fly without a broom though. Apparition will be in the middle for you. You will have a hard time with portkeys but you can apparate fairly well when you learn the skill. It is something that we will teach you a year in advance."

"Luna, your mind gifts are extraordinary already," mentioned Nick. "We will help you organize it as a weapon rather than just a defense. You will also be able to summon the winds. Neville will be taught how to work with rocks and creating earth barriers as well as growing plants."

"Tom will be taught more about his flora side of the gift," stated Penny looking at her sheet of notes. "Your fauna side is already working well and your ability with being able to fly without a broom is about as far as you will go with your air element."

"Harry will have a little bit harder time as fire and water are his main elements," remarked Nick. "As you have little to no training with your gifts in this department, we will work with you more than the others. Your minor elemental abilities will fall into place once you get the grasp of your major ones. All water and fire spells done by you will be easy. You will be able to take Fiendfyre from your grandfather's spell and turn it into a happy bunny if you so desire when we are done with you."

"Tonight we are going to start with mediation exercises," instructed Penny pulling out her wand and conjuring pillows for everyone before taking her seat with Nick on the side of her. "We are going to teach you how to control your mind. Tom will be able to help us as he is a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens. Therefore, we are giving you four a choice. Yes Draco, you are included in this as Occlumency and Legilimency is a skill anyone can learn. All of you can either let one of the three of us enter your mind and work with you inside your head, or we can guide you through speech."

"What do you recommend?" asked Harry. "Grandfather has already been in my head. While my mind is clearer, it is still cluttered from my abysmal past. Organizing it will be rather difficult. It's probably the reason why Professor Snape never made any headway in teaching me the skill needed."

"Severus is an impatient teacher," stated Tom. "He is skilled at learning, but not skilled at passing that information on to others. I will work with you to organize your mind. I recommend you let us enter your mind and help you from the inside out. We may even find your animagus form while we are in there. ANY witch or wizard can be an animagus. It's just a matter of finding your form and working hard to achieve what you want."

"I already know what mine is," answered Harry with a sigh. "I will be a phoenix. Dad was a stag and mum was a doe, but I will be a phoenix. I saw it last night in my sleep. However, I won't be like Fawkes. My coloring was off. I was blue with shades of green in spots. Where Fawkes is scarlet, I was blue and where Fawkes is gold, I was greenish."

"A water phoenix," said Draco in awe. "There are only a handful of living ones in the world. They are rare. If that is your animagus form, we have to keep it secret from those that will use it. Instead of flaming like Fawkes, you will disappear in a burst of water."

"I found something else out too," said Harry looking down. "Hedwig isn't an owl. She is trapped and will need help. Her real form is a phoenix as well. I think she is an Ice Phoenix. Does anyone know about them?"

"Like your form, they are rare," answered Luna. "I'm sure we can get her back to her normal form. Don't forget that Fawkes is now your phoenix. Dumbledore illegally bonded the bird to himself. Fawkes is supposed to be yours as an heir of Gryffindor. That particular phoenix is ONLY supposed to bond with one of the Gryffindor blood."

"It seems that your air element will be getting more powerful soon," Nick told him. "Don't look so crestfallen. We'll help you. Yes, this may mark you as different, but this is a good different. That old fool will pay for what he has done to you regarding taking your heritage. Penny, Tom, and I will help free Hedwig from her imprisonment. She will be in her natural form soon enough."

"Do you understand the significance of having TWO phoenix familiars?" asked Tom. Harry gave a negative reply. "This means that no matter what, you can NOT be swayed to the dark. You will ALWAYS walk in the light. Having one phoenix as a familiar is rare. Having two has never happened before even to someone as light as Merlin. Personally, I dare anyone to try it now. Not only will they deal with you and your abilities, but they will deal with me."

"An angry Dark Lord defending his grandson is a danger in of itself," said Minerva walking in and smiling at Tom. Severus and the other two heads came in shortly after. "Hello everyone! What have we missed?"

Quickly, everyone filled them in on what was transpiring. When they told them about Harry and him having a phoenix animagus form, as well as, having two phoenix familiars, eyebrows rose to hairlines in astonishment and awe.

"Neville will be a phoenix as well," said Harry causing everyone to look at him. His eyes were glowing and he began to speak the words of a prophecy.

_When the five elemental birds combine, the one who lied will lay._

_The Dark will find itself standing in the shadows as the light will touch them in a positive way._

_Family will be reunited and enemies will fade._

_The one that walked in the light will hate what he made_

_Flight from death will welcome his master as an old friend_

_The Family will stand together until the breaths all end_

_War will come and war will go through the land_

_The chosen will stand and give a hand_

_The paths will open and be in sight_

_Peace will reign on the beams of the light_

Harry snapped out of his stupor with a start. Everyone was sitting there looking at him in shock.

"Way to go beloved," said Luna. "It seems you have the gift of sight after all. You just made a prophecy. This one is rather easy to decipher if you think about it."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – OMG! I did it. I hope that this chapter was alright. My muse decided to take a vacation while everyone and their uncle wanted something from me. Thankfully she is back and I have this chapter done. I hope you like.


End file.
